Troubled Water (traducción)
by Sei Hanajima
Summary: Dean/Cas Situado justo tras el finale. Cas visita a Dean y Dean está enfadado. Las cosas pronto se salen fuera de control y ya ninguno sabe adónde irá a parar esto. Traducción del fic de la maravillosa thecouchcarrot, quien amablemente me permite traeros sus fics en español.
1. Chapter 1

_Buenas, personas y personajes._

 _Aquí os traigo el primer capítulo de una de las historias de una autora que me enganchó enseguida: thecouchcarrot. Tras pedirle permiso, amablemente ha accedido a que lo traduzca del original en inglés al español. Dejaré algunos días entre capítulo y capítulo para que me podáis decir qué os parece, y os animo a que igualmente vayáis a su historia original a bañarla de la apreciación que merece._

 _También, no dudéis en preguntar si tenéis cualquier duda sobre cualquier cosa en que os pueda ayudar, más que nada en lo que se refiere a mi traducción, ya que ninguna es perfecta (pero me esfuerzo en ser lo más perfeccionista posible)._

 _¡Ah! Soy española, y en Supernatural como sabréis se usa una gran cantidad de jerga que al ser coloquial pasará a la coloquialidad a la que estoy acostumbrada en español de España porque el neutro es imposible y pierde la idea del texto original. Espero que si sois de otro país hispanohablante podáis disfrutarlo igualmente._

 _¡No os entretengo más y a leer!_

…

Cuando el Apocalipsis fue dicho y hecho, y a la humanidad le fue permitido el continuar arruinándose de la misma forma en que llevaba milenios haciéndolo, Castiel le dijo a Dean que volvía al Cielo, y lo dijo en serio.

Una parte de él había querido quedarse. La Tierra era retorcidamente bella, impresionante y horripilante al mismo tiempo. Asesinos vivían junto a madres, nacían nuevas vidas y otras terminaban abruptamente, y todos sus habitantes estaban unidos en una telaraña metafísica de amor y odio y pena y esperanza. En resumen, fascinante sin fin. Si Castiel era honesto consigo mismo, encontraba a un humano en particular más fascinante que a todos los demás.

Pero conocía su lugar, y lo que es más importante, conocía el lugar de Dean: aquí, con Lisa y Ben, llevando una existencia más normal para sí mismo. Sin una gran recompensa, sin compañero celestial, solo… Un nuevo comienzo. Castiel había recuperado su habilidad para leer emociones y pensamientos descuidados cuando fue restaurado, y había visto los planes de Dean en su cabeza. Por una vez, entendió el razonamiento de Dean.

Lisa no era el alma gemela de Dean. Ben no era su hijo. Pero lo podrían haber sido. Si las circunstancias hubieran sido diferentes, si Dean hubiera sido diferente, podrían haber construido una vida feliz juntos. Lisa era absolutamente su tipo: bonita, morena, amante de la diversión, y amable. Ben era sorprendentemente parecido a cualquier hijo que Dean habría podido desear: fuerte, listo, preocupándose primero por los demás y con el mismo gusto musical de Dean. Si Dean hubiera sido el hombre que debería haber sido, ellos habrían sido la familia que siempre quiso.

Pero en lugar de eso, su madre había muerto en una horrible llamarada, su padre le había criado en el camino, había crecido cuidando de su hermano pequeño, nunca se había detenido lo suficiente en un solo lugar para casarse con una buena chica como Lisa, y así había terminado con una familia bien diferente a las familias prototipo de los anuncios de muebles para el hogar. Lisa no era su alma gemela, su auténtica alma gemela le había sido arrancada tan completamente, tan permanentemente, que incluso cuando muriera y ascendiera al Cielo tendría que revivir sus recuerdos felices solo. Ben no era hijo de Dean; el único niño al que había criado, consentido, enseñado a ser un hombre, y querido más que a su propia vida, se estaba retorciendo en los pozos del Infierno.

En ausencia de Sam, Dean decidió que lo siguiente mejor tendría que valer, construir una nueva familia sobre las cenizas de la vieja. Incluso aunque palidecía en comparación, era mejor que estar solo. Castiel sabía que Dean se recuperaría, algún día. Los humanos resultaban heridos con facilidad, pero eran muy resistentes. Perdían familiares y seres queridos cada día, pero seguían sobreviviendo. Castiel sabía que Dean sobreviviría a esto. Simplemente llevaría tiempo y paciencia.

Por eso cuando se encontró observando la casa de Lisa en medio de la noche, no estaba seguro de lo que estaba haciendo. Es solo que tenía un presentimiento insistente, una persistente sospecha de que algo no iba bien, de que Dean no estaba solo. Había algo siguiendo a Dean, una oscura presencia que no podía discernir. Castiel sentía que el recuerdo de su temporal compañerismo era suficientemente fuerte para garantizar que avisara a Dean, decirle que no se hundiera en la complacencia de su nueva vida. Entonces podría regresar al Cielo con la conciencia tranquila.

Aún así, cuando Castiel vino a casa de Lisa, silencioso e invisible en la oscuridad, su corazón se aligeró ante la expectativa de ver a su camarada una vez más. No era tan tonto para creer que Dean se alegraría de verle, pero quería ver a Dean. Asegurarse de que realmente estaba bien, independientemente de la presencia que se arrastraba en las sombras. Castiel miró fijamente la casa, mirando detenidamente más allá de su forma física para ver dónde estaba Dean.

En ese momento, Dean salió al patio, cerrando la puerta corredera de cristal tras él. Iba vestido con pantalones de chándal y una camiseta verde; la noche era cálida y espesa, y la camisa se le pegaba a la piel. Castiel se quedó extrañamente abstraído por la imagen, olvidando por un momento que debería aparecer y hablar a Dean de las importantes razones por las que había venido a verle.

Dean se acercó a la baranda y miró fijamente hacia el jardín trasero, frotándose con una mano la boca y la mandíbula. Su mirada era ausente, lejana, como si no estuviera viendo realmente el jardín. Se inclinó, descansó los antebrazos en la baranda y repentinamente… Todo su cuerpo se hundió, como si mantenerse erguido fuera de pronto más de lo que podía soportar. Sus hombros se encogieron hasta las orejas, hundió la cara en los brazos y tembló, sin un solo sonido.

Castiel supo con terrible certeza que Dean no estaba bien. En absoluto.

…

Dean se había sentido un tanto molesto por la manera en que Castiel se largó, pero no porque se hubiera ido. Porque vamos, Dean suponía que merecía algo más que una desaparición a mitad de frase como era habitual (¿quién era Cas de todas formas, el puñetero Batman? Podría darle algún jodido aviso, especialmente tras todo eso de "hemos evitado el fin del mundo"), pero así funcionaba su relación.

Era el típico escenario del Club de los Cinco*. No eran la clase de tíos que serían amigos o siquiera se reconocerían el uno al otro en circunstancias normales. Ninguno quería en principio trabajar con el otro (vale, puede que Cas al principio sí, sacándole del Infierno y tal, pero pronto había descubierto el bastardo beligerante que era Dean), pero las circunstancias lo habían exigido. Habían apretado los dientes y aguantado, y se habían dado cuenta de que eh, el otro no era mal tío al fin y al cabo, aprendido lecciones sobre la vida, discutido sus virginidades, etc, etc, permanecido unidos contra el gran mal y de alguna forma salido vivos. Ahora la detención se había terminado, y aunque habían compartido algo que nadie más podría entender ahora tenían que volver al mundo real. Y en el mundo real, ambos sabían que se cruzarían en los pasillos sin intercambiar una palabra. O alguna mierda así.

Así que sí, cuando Cas se había dado el piro mientras Dean no miraba una última vez (ese bastardo volador, probablemente lo hizo para compensar por todas las veces que no pudo durante su breve experiencia como humano), Dean sabía que no le volvería a ver. Y francamente, a Dean le daba bastante igual. Había un agujero demasiado grande en su corazón para lamentar la pérdida de un mísero ángel imbécil. La mitad de Dean había sido desgarrada, y la herida solo seguía sangrando, y sangrando, y sangrando.

Nunca había estado tan mal. Dean había sufrido antes. Había visto a su madre irse al otro lado, pero había sido demasiado pequeño para entender todo lo que implicaba. No había calado hasta que pedía ver a mami y nunca venía, y papi estaba allí pero no estaba bien, no era mami. Había estado triste por aquel entonces, pero hacía tanto tiempo, era tan niño que el dolor se había cubierto de remiendos.

Y entonces papá murió. Y eso había dolido tres pares de cojones, pero si Dean era honesto no era tanto el que se hubiera _ido_ lo que dolía. El hombre desaparecía durante meses a veces, muchos de esos meses poco antes de su muerte. Dean había aprendido a vivir sin él. No, era el conocimiento de que no iba a _volver_ , y el hecho de que Dean ya era suficientemente mayor para comprender lo que eso significaba, junto con la ardiente culpa de saber que era por él que papá no volvería nunca más. Había estado bastante hecho polvo cuando papá murió.

Y ahora Sam. Sam había muerto antes, dejando a Dean fatal. Y ahora iba y moría de nuevo, y esta vez no iba a volver, nunca, en toda la eternidad. Y era jodidamente injusto. Durante los últimos cinco años Sam había sido el brazo derecho de Dean, su pierna izquierda, el hombro en que apoyarse cuando estaba herido, siempre listo con un arma y puntería firme, siempre insistiendo a Dean para que comiera bien y se cuidara y abandonara su deseo de morir, y ahora resultaba que Sam era un bastardo sádico y enfermo que _quería_ que Dean viviera por siempre sin él. Y demonios si el sádico bastardo no le había hecho prometerlo. Prometer que no abriría la caja ni moriría intentándolo, prometer que volvería con Lisa y viviría una imitación barata de una vida normal.

Dean mantuvo su promesa.

Lisa, Dios la bendijera, le acogió de inmediato. Sin preguntas, sin esperar ningún pago ni reembolso. Sacó el colchón y le abrió la puerta de la casa que compartía con su hijo. Había dejado escapar algunos sonidos sobre quedarse en un hotel, le había dicho que no creía que tuviera el dinero para rentar un lugar decente durante algún tiempo, insinuado que si le dejaba quedarse nunca se libraría de él. Ella había desdeñado sus palabras y le había preguntado cómo le gustaba el café.

Tenía curiosidad, sabía, sobre qué había sucedido exactamente, pero le había costado un tiempo reunir el valor para contarle la historia. Sabía que ella merecía saber, pero el primer par de días mantuvo la boca cerrada, tenso y callado, sintiendo como si se aguantara las entrañas dentro con las manos y estuviera a un desliz de que todos sus órganos se salieran y esparcieran por el suelo. Entonces una noche, ella metió a Ben en la cama, abrió una botella de alcohol y todo se desbordó en una riada entre lágrimas e hipo.

Durante algunas noches subsecuentes lloró algo más, se quebró y sollozó como un bebé, y Lisa fue reconfortante y paciente, frotándole la espalda y simplemente… Simplemente abrazándole como nadie le había abrazado desde niño. Entendía lo que Dean necesitaba y se lo daba sin dudar. Dean habría dado profusamente las gracias a Dios por ella si Dios y él no estuvieran en tan malos términos. A cambio, hacía cosas en la casa. Arregló el escalón suelto del porche, aprendió a usar el cortacésped apropiadamente (aún adoraba cortar el césped, no entendía por qué todo el mundo lo odiaba tanto), fregaba los platos y llevaba a Ben a los sitios (lo que a Ben le encantaba, ¿y por qué no iba a hacerlo? Pensaba que el coche de Dean era asombroso, y se lo decía, lo que casi le hacía derramar un par de malditas cascadas de nuevo, pero no había forma de que se echara a llorar delante de un miembro de Little League**, así que se aguantaba).

Solo había un problema, y era la ira de Dean. Estaba tan cabreado por la muerte de Sam que a veces podría gritar; le superaba en extraños y silenciosos momentos, martilleándole en la cabeza y volviendo su visión negra en los bordes, y todo lo que podía hacer era apretar los puños e inspirar y expirar hasta volver a tenerlo bajo control. No sabía qué más hacer con ello. No podía pagarlo con Lisa ni de coña, estaba seguro de eso. En los viejos tiempos habría ido a cazar algún maldito hijo de puta y lo habría destrozado, pero ya no era aquella persona. La gente normal no hace eso. La gente normal se consigue una pelota anti-estrés y va a terapia.

Dean no pensaba ir a ver a un loquero ni de broma. Y la pelota anti-estrés solo funcionaba a medias.

De noche, al irse Lisa a dormir, Dean se encontraba sacando un hacha de la parte trasera del Impala (lo cierto es que debería librarse de toda esa basura pero es que no podía, una parte absurda de sí mismo le susurraba que podría necesitarla algún día) y subiendo a una pequeña arboleda cercana para despedazar un árbol. El árbol no se lo merecía, pero Dean suponía que era mejor un árbol que una persona, y estaba muy cerca de despedazar gente. Era de alguna forma terapéutico, pero no era suficiente. Nada sería suficiente cuando Sammy estaba aún ahí abajo, atascado y muy juntito al diablo.

Esta noche se deslizó al patio a por algo de aire fresco, a medias deseando sacar el hacha de nuevo y descuartizar otro malvado arbolillo, a medias deseando ser fumador simplemente para tener algo que _hacer_. _Eso es lo que necesito_ , pensó apoyándose contra la baranda. _Necesito un cigarrillo. Ya no cazo, debería empezar a fumar._

 _Claro, seguro que_ eso _a Lisa le encanta_ , le respondió la voz de Sam en su cabeza espontáneamente _. Dios, Dean, ¿quieres que Ben muera de cáncer de pulmón? En serio, debes haber recibido una contusión de más. Dichoso cretino._

Y con eso bastó. Algo dentro de Dean se quebró y de repente estaba tan exhausto que no podía más, y no podía apenas mantenerse en pie. Enterró la cara entre sus brazos, mordiéndose el labio y sollozando silenciosamente, intentando mantener las olas de pena bajo control porque si se dejaba llevar no estaba seguro de poder parar alguna vez.

Oyó un sonido suave en el patio, como un paso. _Lisa_. Se apresuró a incorporarse, limpiándose rápido la cara y se dio la vuelta.

Castiel se encontraba allí, mirándole fijamente con sus tristes ojos azules como si fuera _él_ quien tuviera un puñetero hermano muerto.

"¿Qué demonios quieres de mí?" siseó Dean intentando mantener baja la voz. Lisa y Ben estaban dentro durmiendo, después de todo. "Creí que habías vuelto a la buena vida en el cielo."

Castiel no se inmutó, no parpadeó. "He venido a avisarte, Dean. Hay algo cerca, observándote, una presencia oscura." Giró la cabeza para mirar hacia la luz. "No parece malintencionada, pero se esconde. No puedo adivinar qué es exactamente. Deberías ser cuidadoso."

Por alguna razón, eso solo molestó a Dean incluso más. "Bueno, pues un millón de gracias, compañero. No sabes lo que es, no sabes lo que quiere, simplemente pensaste en dejarte caer para tranquilizarme. ¿Adivinas qué, capullo? Ya no me dedico a la caza." Se dio cuenta de que hablaba cada vez más alto y se reajustó, apenas. "Si Lisa y el niño no estuvieran ahí dentro, durmiendo," gruñó Dean, sacudiendo la cabeza en dirección a la casa, "te diría un par de cosas."

Con la velocidad del rayo, Cas alargó el brazo y una sensación familiar del suelo desapareciendo bajo sus pies retorció el estómago de Dean, y se encontraron en una habitación de motel vacía. Una que reconocía, una en que había estado antes.

Castiel permaneció ahí, inmóvil. "Entonces hazlo."

Dean ahora estaba totalmente furioso, echando humo, ya no había razón para contenerse. "Vale, ¿quieres que te diga lo que _pienso_? ¿Es eso lo que quieres?" gritó. "Para empezar, si hay una 'presencia oscura' siguiéndome, ¿por qué no te encargas simplemente de ella? ¿Crees que puedes presentarte en mi vida, soltarme alguna mierda críptica y largarte de nuevo? No funciona así, Cas, hace tiempo que no, y estoy _hasta los cojones_ de luchar. ¡Hasta los cojones! Así que si esa cosa te está tocando las narices, ve a matarla tú mismo. O si no, deja que venga y me atrape."

"Deja de mentir," replicó Cas en esa voz grave y monótona, con expresión dura. "Estás ansioso por una pelea. Estás intentando empezar una conmigo ahora mismo."

"¿ _Yo_ estoy intentando empezar una pelea? Oh, _fantástico_. _Tú_ viniste a _mí_ , retrasado." Una risa amarga, histérica, emergió de Dean, y luchó por dominarla, transformándola en un gruñido. "¡Quédate fuera de mi vida, Cas! Quédate fuera de mi _cabeza_ , de mis _sueños_ , ¡y de mi maldito _jardín trasero_!"

Cas ladeó ligeramente la cabeza. "No es realmente tu jardín trasero, ¿verdad?"

Fue la gota que colmó el vaso. Dean se lanzó hacia Cas con un ruido salvaje y empezó a golpearle en el pecho, demasiado furioso para que le importara que eso no moviera a Cas ni un ápice, que Cas fuera un ángel de maldito acero. Simplemente siguió pegando y pegando, ensangrentándose los nudillos contra la caja torácica de hierro de Castiel.

"Basta," dijo Castiel calmadamente, como si Dean no estuviera intentando activamente destruirle. "Te estás haciendo daño."

"¡Me da igual!" soltó Dean, y le mortificó sentir anegársele los ojos. El dolor físico era mucho más puro, crudo y limpio que el dolor infectado de su corazón. Podía manejar esa clase de dolor. Esa clase de dolor era un viejo amigo.

Entonces Cas le asió las muñecas en un agarre firme. " _Basta_." Y entonces el dolor se había desvanecido. Los nudillos ensangrentados volvían a estar limpios, la piel intacta. El maldito bastardo había _curado_ a Dean.

"¿Con que así son las cosas?" demandó Dean, incrédulo. "¿Tú puedes apalizarme pero a mí no se me permite apalizarte a ti?"

Los ojos de Cas brillaron fríos y oscuros. En un instante, Dean estuvo inmovilizado contra la pared por los hombros, la cara de Cas a un pelo de distancia de la suya. Le subió un escalofrío por la espalda. Ah, cierto, Cas vuelve a ser un ángel con todas las de la ley. Puede machacarme de lo lindo.

"Yo no te apalizo," gruñó Castiel, brusco y peligroso, tan cerca de Dean que éste sintió la vibración de su profunda voz tanto como la oyó, sintiendo el aire caliente de su respiración en la cara. "Fue una vez. Estabas siendo un idiota temerario y desagradecido y necesitabas que te inculcaran algo de sentido común. No es culpa mía que la violencia sea el único idioma que parezcas entender." Le mantuvo la mirada a Dean un tiempo más. "Me provocaste, y perdí el control. Por aquello, lo siento. No volverá a pasar."

Y tal vez fue esa promesa, o amenaza, o lo que fuera, sonando como un desafío; tal vez fue el cuerpo de Cas presionado contra el suyo, haciéndole el cerebro un lío. Tal vez Dean al fin se había roto. Pero en ese momento, todo en lo que podía pensar era en besar a Cas. Supuso que Cas fliparía y le soltaría, largándose sin una palabra y dejándole ser. Así que se sacudió hacia delante para cerrar el espacio entre sus labios y le metió a Cas la lengua hasta la garganta, impetuoso y violento, preparado para un puñetazo indignado en la cara.

No estaba preparado para la manera en que Cas gimió y le presionó con más fuerza contra la pared, devolviéndole el beso y deslizando una pierna entre las de Dean, moviendo las caderas y _joder_ si eso no se la puso dura, más excitado de lo que había estado en semanas. Dean besaba brutalmente, con ira, usando los dientes mucho más de lo necesario, y tanteaba a Cas bruscamente, no muy seguro de cuanto tardaría Cas en renunciar e irse y tratando avariciosamente de sacar el máximo partido al momento. Cas solo gemía y jadeaba, "Dime lo que piensas Dean." No fue hasta que mordió el cuello de Cas, _fuerte_ , lo suficiente para dejar una marca, y la vio curarse ante sus ojos, que lo entendió.

Cas era un ángel. Cas podía soportarlo. Dean podía desquitarse con él.

Así que lo hizo.

…

* _El Club de los Cinco: Originalmente The Breakfast Club, película en que cinco chicos y chicas de instituto sin nada en común se ven forzados a pasar varias horas juntos en una detención y descubren que en realidad tienen más en común de lo que pensaban, pero no saben si su amistad podría darse fuera de la detención ya que fue lo que les obligó a pasar tiempo juntos._

** _Little League: Equipo junior de baseball._


	2. Chapter 2

_Aquí traigo el segundo capítulo, los subiré cada dos o tres días. En total son 7 capítulos. Gracias por la acogida positiva, y disfrutad de este. Como opinión personal, no hay un solo capítulo que tenga desperdicio alguno (por algo he sentido estas ganas de compartirlo en español también), y espero que coincidáis. Estoy traduciendo más fics de thecouchcarrot que traeré también tras éste, son unos cuantos y por tanto llevarán un tiempo._

 _He editado el capítulo anterior simplemente para añadir un par de notas referenciales, nada importante. En este capítulo también hay alguna._

 _En este capítulo empieza contenido algo más subidito de tono, aunque respetaré la clasificación del fic original como T, pero avisados vais (tampoco es que sea demasiado explícito)._

 _¡A disfrutar toca!_

…

Dean folló a Cas fuerte, rápido, y sin piedad, descargando toda su frustración y dolor y odio inmerecido en ello, más tosco y salvaje que nunca antes.

En realidad, en el pasado Dean había sido más bien un romántico respecto al sexo. Era entusiasta con las mujeres, hambriento y lujurioso, pero raramente fiero… Siempre había pensado que el sexo debería ser divertido, fácil, un buen rato para todos. Era más de hacer reír a una chica que de dañarla. En realidad, la proposición de Bela de tener sexo violento (¿cuándo fue eso, dos años antes?) le había turbado un poco porque el sexo violento no era algo que Dean _hiciera_. ¿Sarcástico? Sí. ¿Juguetonamente antagonista? Sin duda. ¿Pero legítimamente _violento_? Nunca.

Pero eso era antes.

Toda la vida de Dean era ahora así, dividida irrevocablemente en Antes de que Sam muriera y Después. Antes, Dean había sido un romántico. Después, Dean era cruel.

Cas no hizo muecas de dolor, ni se acobardó, ni gritó. Estuvo firme como una roca, poderoso, sólido, una inamovible fuerza de la naturaleza que tomaba todo lo que Dean le daba y respondía con un control cuidadosamente medido. Hubo algunas veces en que jadeó con placer, y sonó como si lo hiciera accidentalmente, como si se le hubiera escapado, y a Dean le sorprendió lo mucho que le encendía y le conducía a follar aún más fuerte. No era que Dean quisiera infligir dolor… No era un sádico, no pensaba. Era solo que _necesitaba_ esto, necesitaba el contacto físico y la liberación, y había perdido la capacidad de ser tierno o gentil. Esta energía brutal era todo lo que tenía dentro, todo lo que le componía estos días, todo lo que podía dar. Todo lo que le quedaba.

Tras venirse ambos y separarse el uno del otro un silencio incómodo llenó la habitación. Dean se sentía dichosamente cansado; más lúcido de lo que se había sentido en… Mucho tiempo. Desde Antes. Pero entonces el Dean Lúcido empezó a darse cuenta de que, hostia puta, acababa de acostarse con un _hombre ángel_ … ¿ _Hombrángel*_ …? Y el silencio se volvió directamente muy incómodo. Dean se aclaró la garganta. "Así que, ¿lo del Cielo no funcionó?"

Cas guardó silencio un momento. "No he regresado aún."

"Oh." Eso pilló a Dean con la guardia baja. "Creí que no podías esperar a probarte tu brillante nuevo halo." Le salió sarcástico y cortante. Mierda. Mal, Dean. ¿Qué estás haciendo?

A Cas no pareció ofenderle. Simplemente se sentó y empezó a ponerse la ropa. "Tenía trabajo sin terminar aquí."

Dean se sentó con un gruñido y le dio la espalda a Cas para hacer lo mismo. "Trabajo, ¿eh?" preguntó sardónicamente. Era como veneno escapándosele por la boca, y sabía que estaba siendo un imbécil pero no podía pararlo. "Supuse que el que mi hermano saltara al infierno había apañado más o menos las cosas." Se agachó para agarrar la camisa del suelo, sintiendo un ardor hormigueante bajo la piel.

"Supusiste mal," respondió Castiel con voz invariable. Dean oyó la cremallera de sus pantalones y el frufrú de su abrigo. "Nada es nunca tan sencillo."

"¿ _Sencillo_?" Dean se levantó rápidamente, se subió los pantalones hasta la cadera y se giró para encarar a Cas. "¿Crees que eso fue _sencillo_? Fue un puñetero milagro, es lo que fue. Fue el puñetero _Sam_." Su respiración se estaba acelerando demasiado, y toda la calma que había reunido de su encuentro se estaba desvaneciendo. "Era el maldito _Sam_ , Cas, y todo el mundo en el jodido universo intentando hacerle fallar, preparándole para fallar toda su maldita vida, y él les derrotó, derrotó al diablo y renunció a su vida y su alma y su maldito todo." Para su vergüenza, su voz se quebró y rompió, y apretó fuerte los puños, estrujando su camisa. "No hay nada _sencillo_ en eso."

Cas estaba rígido como una tabla, congelado con la corbata en la mano y la cara oculta a Dean. "Lo sé," respondió, su voz dura y mecánica. Sus hombros se encorvaron mínimamente. "Lo sé, Dean."

La mente de Dean retrocedió súbitamente a Cas irguiéndose en aquel cementerio de Lawrence, totalmente humano, llamando a un arcángel "caraculo" y lanzando un Molotov. Momentos después, no quedaba nada de él salvo una salpicadura en la mejilla de Bobby.

Retrocedió a un año antes, Cas pintando símbolos con su propia sangre y sacando a Dean de la prisión de los ángeles. Al día siguiente, era un diente en el pelo de Chuck.

Cas sabía perfectamente que no era sencillo.

Dean se giró y se pasó una mano por el pelo. Remordimiento y pesar le invadieron. Era un gilipollas, pero iba a compensárselo a Cas, le compraría un café o algo (¿los ángeles bebían café? Debería preguntar), se tragaría el orgullo y le agradecería apropiadamente por toda la mierda por la que había pasado. Entonces se arrastraría de vuelta a un agujero en alguna parte como el inútil hijo de puta que era y…

"Basta," ordenó Castiel, su voz demasiado cerca.

Dean se giró y efectivamente, Cas estaba dentro de su espacio personal, como siempre. "No me culpes, y tampoco te culpes a ti mismo," continuó, firme y en voz baja. "No volví al Cielo, Dean, porque aún tengo trabajo _contigo_. Hay algo siguiéndote, y tengo la intención de descubrir qué es. No estabas solo en el campo de batalla final, y tampoco lo estás ahora."

Dean estaba pasmado, sin habla. Se había equivocado. Esto no era _El Club de los Cinco_ para nada.

Cas ladeó la cabeza, observando a Dean con una expresión perpleja. "¿Qué es un club de los cinco?"

Dean abrió los ojos como platos y retrocedió torpemente. "¿Ahora puedes leer mis pensamientos?"

"Solo los claros y obvios," respondió, como si ciertamente fuera una limitación significativa. "Y solo cuando estoy muy próximo. Más que nada veo tus emociones generales. Llevas tu dolor escrito como una señal de neón." Alzó la mano, vacilantemente, con las cejas juntas, y puso la palma de la mano en el pecho de Dean. "Te curaría si pudiera."

El latido del corazón de Dean se alteró. "Cas… Yo… Ya no queda nada de mí, Cas," tartamudeó suavemente, intentando ignorar el picor de sus ojos. "Nada que curar. Tú… Ya me oíste, hace un minuto. Soy todo veneno. No puedo ser otra cosa ahora." Selló sus ojos, tratando de sellar la calidez de la mano de Castiel. "Si te quedas por aquí, recibirás lo peor de mí. Te lo garantizo."

La mano de Cas presionó más fuerte contra su pecho. Su voz baja y desafiante, murmuró "¿Apostamos?" Y de repente el suelo desapareció bajo sus pies.

Dean abrió de golpe los ojos, y tal como sospechaba, estaba de pie en el patio de Lisa, agarrando su camisa y totalmente solo. Hijo de puta.

Volvió dentro en silencio, preguntándose qué demonios tenía Cas en mente.

…

Castiel esperaba con todo su ser saber lo que estaba haciendo. No sabía lo que Dios pretendía que hiciera, pero estaba bastante seguro de que no era "Ve a visitar a tu antiguo aliado y trata de reconfortarlo animándolo a tener un violento acto sexual contigo."

Siendo sincero, había ocurrido más que nada por accidente. Pretendía simplemente avisar a Dean sobre la presencia oscura, pero cuando le había _visto_ … Sabía que Dean estaba malherido, le había visto tras el combate, pero el Dean que vio ahora le quitó el aliento. Sus heridas no estaban curando y desapareciendo; se estaban recrudeciendo, como una llaga infectada. _Está intentando guardárselo hacia dentro_ , se había dado cuenta Castiel. _Intenta guardarse la pena y la furia dentro, y eso le está matando._

Castiel no le debía nada a Dean, ya no. Cualquier duda que pudiera haber habido se la había pagado hace mucho. Pero por alguna razón, sentía que tenía que hacer algo, como si alejarse ahora de Dean estuviera mal. Como si dejar a Dean pudriéndose de dentro hacia fuera fuese tan malo como dejarle pudrirse en el infierno.

Y cuando Dean explotó, arremetiendo contra él por no más razón que su conveniente proximidad, Castiel entendió lo que necesitaba. Necesitaba una salida, un objetivo. Castiel sabía que podía serlo para Dean. Cuando Dean canalizó su ira en forma de lujuria, Castiel lo aceptó sin dudar. Dean necesitaba esto; Castiel sería esto también.

Con inquietud descubrió que sería cualquier cosa que Dean necesitara que fuera.

Observándole invisible en la oscuridad, Castiel miró a Dean maldecir por lo bajo y volver a entrar en la casa silenciosa. Un sentimiento cálido, afectuoso, se aflojó en el estómago de Castiel, y de nuevo deseó saber lo que estaba haciendo.

…

Dean se levantó pronto a la mañana siguiente, los eventos de la noche distantes y vagos como un sueño extraño. De si fue un sueño bueno o uno malo no estaba seguro. Llevó a Ben al colegio, comprobó los anuncios de se busca ayuda, lavó el coche, intentó descubrir cómo funcionaba la dichosa _aspiradora_ pero esa cosa era demasiado complicada y definitivamente poseída, así que se rindió, se hizo un sándwich, y se preguntó qué _demonios_ le pasaba. Estaba lleno de una rara energía y una muy familiar sensación de "he _mojado_ ", y eso hacía que las cosas estuvieran… Extrañamente bien.

Lo cierto es que estaba realmente bien hasta que decidió usar el ordenador y buscar cómo se usa esa estúpida aspiradora para así no tener que preguntar a Lisa. Mientras bajaba por los resultados de búsqueda, no podía evitar oír esa voz en su cabeza. _Aparta, viejo_ , habría dicho Sam. _Deja que lo haga yo. Tú eres muy lento, ¿sabes? Por eso soy_ yo _quien se encarga de la investigación_.

 _Mierda_. Dean se apoya los bordes de las palmas de las manos en los ojos. _Adiós a la dichosa aspiradora entonces_.

Muy pronto fue hora de recoger a Ben de nuevo. Ese día hacía calor, y cuando el niño saltó al coche a Dean se le ocurrió una idea. "Eh, Ben. ¿Vamos a por un Slurpee al 7-11?"

Ben le miró de forma burlona. "¿Eso es como un Icee?"

Dean se rió incrédulo. "¿Nunca has probado un _Slurpee_ , chico? De acuerdo, _definitivamente_ vamos a por Slurpees." Aceleró hacia el 711 explicando las drásticas diferencias entre Icees y Slurpees de camino.

Cuando llegaron le enseñó a Ben cómo accionar la palanca y discutieron qué sabores elegir (Ben se mantuvo inflexible en que debían elegir diferentes sabores y compartir, porque entonces era como tener el doble de Slurpee). Se sentaron en el banco de fuera y sorbieron sus aperitivos helados (porque Dean no dejaría de ninguna manera que el niño entrara en su coche con un vaso de Blue Razzleberry en la mano), entrecerrando los ojos al sol y quejándose ocasionalmente "¡Congelación cerebral! ¡Congelación cerebral!"

Era algo que el padre de Dean hacía con sus chicos. Era algo que Dean consideraba que todo niño debería hacer.

Ben ya adoraba el suelo que Dean pisaba, y la experiencia Slurpee solo fortaleció su creencia de que Dean era una especie de increíble superhéroe. Cuando llegaron a casa, Dean le recordó que hiciera sus deberes (tal como Lisa le había pedido), y Ben puso los ojos en blanco, pero Dean sabía que los haría. Era un buen niño. Dean le observó acercarse a la mesa del comedor y sacar sus deberes de ortografía, y a Dean se le encogió el corazón. Gracias _a Dios que no es mío_. Dean no se podía creer que alguna vez hubiera sido lo bastante estúpido para desear eso para Ben, egoístamente deseando continuar el legado Winchester. _Menudo legado_ , pensó Dean amargamente. _Dolor, angustia y sufrimiento, eso es todo lo que es. Es más una maldición. Tal vez_ este _niño tendrá realmente una oportunidad de ser feliz._

Dean dejó a Ben con sus deberes de ortografía y, dado que era demasiado pronto para cortar el césped de nuevo, decidió ver qué tal le iba podando los setos. Antes de darse cuenta, Lisa le estaba dando unos toquecitos en el hombro y ofreciéndole una cerveza fría.

"Gracias." Dejando las tijeras de podar, cogió la cerveza con una sonrisa de apreciación y la inclinó hacia ella antes de hacer saltar la chapa y beber un largo trago.

Con todo lo que había sucedido, uno pensaría que estaría hundido hasta las rodillas en Jack Daniels. Pero francamente, a Dean no le parecía bien ahogar sus penas frente a Ben, en casa de Lisa. Parecía una violación de su hospitalidad. Así que, generalmente, estaba dolorosamente sobrio. Tal vez eso era parte de su problema.

Lisa le devolvió la sonrisa y ladeó la cabeza, los ojos reflejando la luz del sol y pareciendo tan… Perfecta como en una fotografía. "Ya sabes, Dean, que aprecio mucho todo lo que estás haciendo por aquí."

Dean sonrió y agachó la cabeza. "Bueno, solo trato de ganarme la vida."

Una expresión de protesta se le pasó a ella por la cara. "Dean…"

"Lo sé, lo sé," la interrumpió Dean. "Francamente, me alegra tener algo que hacer. No estoy acostumbrado a tener tanto tiempo libre, ¿sabes?"

La vio decidir dejar el tema. "Me lo puedo imaginar." Entonces se puso una mano en la cadera y le dirigió una mirada perspicaz. "Ben me dijo que le has introducido a los Slurpees."

"Sí, yo eh, espero que no te parezca mal," tartamudeó Dean, dándose cuenta de repente de que tal vez debió preguntar antes. "Es solo que me dijo que nunca había tomado uno y no me lo pude creer. Sam se moría por ellos…" Algo tarde, se dio cuenta de lo que estaba diciendo y se paró en seco. Tosió, tratando de aligerar el nudo que se le había formado repentinamente en la garganta. "A su edad."

El gesto ligeramente burlón en la boca de Lisa se suavizó. "No me importa en absoluto. Simplemente no lo conviertas en costumbre o se le caerán todos los dientes."

"Claro," asintió, mirando hacia otro lado y sintiéndose descolocado.

"Eh." Una mano amable se posó en su brazo. "De verdad lo aprecio, Dean. Me has prestado una gran ayuda."

La miró a los ojos entonces, esos cálidos ojos marrones que siempre parecían felices de verle. "Y tú a mí."

Ella sonrió de manera suave, amable, y por un momento el aire entre ellos se volvió cargado.

Este era el momento, Dean lo sabía. Se suponía que ahora tenía que besar a Lisa y demostrarle _exactamente_ cuánto la apreciaba, bañándola con toda la meticulosa atención que merecía. Pero en lugar de excitarle, la idea simplemente… Le agotaba.

 _Debo estar cansado_ , pensó. _Simplemente debo estar exhausto de cortar los setos_. Pero en el fondo sabía que no era la idea del esfuerzo físico lo que le retenía. Era el mimarla, abrazarla, _amarla_ … No podía reunir la fuerza para ello. Su corazón estaba demasiado ajado y gastado.

Así que se quedaron de pie ahí, y el momento pasó. Dean le dirigió un asentimiento mecánico y dejó su cerveza, retomando las tijeras de podar y terminando el trabajo que había empezado.

…

* _Hombrángel, esto fue complicado traducirlo de la forma menos rara posible, originalmente es "mangel", man + angel, que queda mucho más bonito y tal. Os lo digo porque si el término inglés os suena mejor podéis quedaros con él._


	3. Chapter 3

_El capítulo 3, en que Dean se enfrenta a un ser maligno inesperado._

 _Gracias de nuevo por seguir esta historia y traducción, cuando termine de subir el fic transmitiré a thecouchcarrot vuestra apreciación._

…

Dean pasó buena parte de la noche despierto, agitándose en la cama, los mismos pensamientos rondándole y circulando por su cabeza. La manera en que la piel de Cas se había sentido bajo sus manos, por ejemplo. El aspecto de Cas bajo su cuerpo: su pálido cuello curvado hacia atrás, la boca abierta en un gemido jadeante, apenas audible, los ojos negros y sin ver. La manera en que olía. La manera en que sabía.

Pero cada vez, esos pensamientos venían seguidos inmediatamente por otros recuerdos menos agradables: La manera en que los dientes de Dean lastimaban la piel de Cas, aún si era momentáneamente. El ritmo castigador con que había empotrado a Cas contra el colchón. Las marcas de sus uñas en las caderas de Cas. El silencio ensordecedor de la habitación en los momentos siguientes. Y el peor, el definitivamente peor de todos era el recuerdo de cuan salvajemente lo había disfrutado. Cuánto lo había deseado.

Cuánto deseaba hacerlo de nuevo.

Se asqueaba a sí mismo.

Bueno, al menos nunca iba a suceder. Había sido cosa de una vez, un lapsus temporal de su cordura, y hacerlo de nuevo sería inexcusable. Se había desfogado, follado a Cas como no se follaría a una puta de diez dólares, y dejado libre algo de lo que tenía encerrado dentro desde la muerte de Sam. Cas no cedería de nuevo, no tras la manera en que Dean le había recriminado casi inmediatamente después.

Pero entonces recordaba la manera en que había presionado la palma de su mano contra el pecho de Dean, la arruga preocupada entre sus cejas y el tic afligido en la comisura de sus labios. "Te curaría si pudiera," había dicho. Y recordaba su aliento caliente en la mejilla de Dean, y la oscura promesa en su voz al pronunciar, " _¿Apostamos?_ "

Dios santo, Dean quería descubrir qué quería decir con eso.

 _No, no, no, limítate estrictamente al trabajo_ , se reprochó Dean. _Cas está aquí para desentrañar lo de esa mierda de "presencia oscura" porque, bueno, es un amigo dichosamente leal, más leal de lo que nunca pensaste que sería, y no le mereces. La próxima vez que aparezca, trata de no saltarle al cuello, si eso. Tío, si fuera humano le compraría una botella de algo caro, pero de alguna manera dudo que lo apreciara._ Dean resopló mentalmente. _¿Qué le das a un ángel que lo tiene todo? ¿Una tarjeta regalo para el Wings-R-Us?_

La silueta de las alas de Cas se materializó en la mente de Dean, y de ahí no tardó en saltar a los serios ojos azules de Cas, sus pupilas dilatándose y el movimiento de su nariz, su pelo salvaje y desordenado y rogando que lo agarre…

Dean suspiró. Iba a ser una noche larga.

…

Castiel hizo guardia por la casa de Lisa; Dean habría dicho que estaba "acechando", pero a Castiel no le gustaba la connotación negativa. La extraña presencia rozaba el perímetro de su visión, pero no hacía movimiento alguno para acercarse a Dean o alguno de los habitantes de la casa. Era difícil discernir exactamente dónde estaba; no era realmente que Castiel pudiera _verla_ , sino que más bien específicamente _no podía_ ver nada donde todos sus sentidos le decían que debería haber algo. Estaba protegida. Como había dicho a Dean, no era necesariamente maliciosa, sólo sospechosamente reservada. Mantenía una considerable distancia entre ella y Dean, y si en algún momento Castiel trataba de acercarse, desaparecía.

Lo que sea que fuera, o bien estaba asustada o tramando algo. Castiel esperaba que fuera lo primero.

Ciertamente no había ninguna buena razón para ir tras Dean. Miguel y Lucifer estaban atrapados en la jaula del diablo, y Dean ya había llevado a cabo su papel en el gran plan del cosmos. Sin embargo, Castiel sabía que los habitantes del infierno no necesitaban buenas razones; solo necesitaban una excusa. La venganza era una antigua favorita, y la habían estado usando durante siglos. Estaban lejos de dejarla ahora.

Castiel le echó un ojo a Dean y le observó agitarse irregularmente mientras dormía. Estaba teniendo una pesadilla, la misma que había tenido muchas veces desde aquel día en el cementerio Stull: los puños de Sam estrellándose contra su cara, una y otra vez, sin piedad. Dean suplicando, rogando a Sam que le oyera, que lo detuviera. La ira de Lucifer brillando en los ojos de Sam, deleitándose salvajemente con el sonido de los huesos de Dean al quebrarse. Dean sabiendo que allí era donde moriría, rezando por que terminase todo.

Castiel sabía que no era asunto suyo. Pero de todas formas apareció junto al colchón de Lisa y presionó dos dedos contra la frente fría y húmeda de Dean, enviándole a un sueño profundo y sin pesadillas.

…

Cuando Dean se despertó a la mañana siguiente, Lisa estaba a punto de salir hacia el trabajo. "¡Dean, estás despierto! ¡Fantástico!" exclamó, buscando por el bolso sus llaves. "Hay media jarra de café para ti en la cocina, y el almuerzo de Ben está en la nevera. Mira, odio animarte en tu frenesí por hacer tareas, pero me preguntaba si podrías pasar la aspiradora a la casa hoy. En realidad es lo único que se necesita hacer."

"Claro, sin problema," concordó Dean sintiendo hundírsele el corazón. Adoptó una sonrisa falsa que sabía por experiencia que parecía totalmente genuina. "Ten un buen día en el trabajo."

"¡Gracias!" Ella le lanzó una breve sonrisa y salió por la puerta.

 _Ah, tío. La aspiradora ataca de nuevo. Bueno, no puede ser tan complicado, ¿verdad?_

Una hora después de dejar a Ben, Dean estaba a punto de matar a alguien. Después de trastear con la dichosa máquina durante quince minutos había averiguado cómo encenderla, y eso había sido solo el principio. Tenía un estúpido cable retraíble que no paraba de retraerse y trataba de arrancarse de la toma de corriente, y unas ruedecillas que no parecían querer girar, y joder, Dean había _visto_ aspiradoras en acción toda su vida, pero nunca había tocado una hasta ahora.

Había echado una mirada al portátil abierto en la mesa del comedor de Lisa, la pantalla oscura y sin vida. _Nope. Nada de eso. Eso hoy no. Hoy no puedo aguantarlo, joder._ Entonces había aspirado aire con determinación por la nariz y dado un tirón al puñetero cable con resolución. _Puedo hacerlo. Respira._

Entonces, justo cuando había encajado todo y empezaba a ponerse seriamente, la maldita máquina empezó a _escupir basura por todas partes_ , dejando la alfombra el doble de sucia que cuando había empezado. A juzgar por el estado del cilindro de plástico de la parte de delante, era porque estaba lleno. Así que Dean la desenchufó y la arrastró a la cocina y sacó el cilindro, pero al parecer apretó el botón o palanca incorrectos porque el fondo del cilindro se trastocó y _se le volcó encima_.

JODER.

Dean ahogó un grito de frustración y se sacudió la mayoría de la suciedad y la mugre de encima al suelo, tras lo que sacó la escoba y lo barrió. Vació violentamente el recogedor en la basura y _fulminó con la mirada_ a la puñetera máquina, y podía _sentir_ al ordenador mirarle a su espalda, provocándole en silencio, sabiendo que estaba demasiado asustado de las voces de su propia cabeza para comportarse como un hombre y buscar cómo usar el puñetero artilugio. De repente le vino a la mente una tentadora visión de sí mismo sacando la palanca del maletero y despedazándolo en diminutas piezas de plástico, gritando en tono cantarín de ama de casa, "¡Liiii-saaa! ¡La puñetera ASPIRADORA se ha roto!"

Sí, estaba perdiendo la cabeza.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza y apretó los puños. "Cas, no sé cómo funciona esto ahora," murmuró. "No sé si puedes oírme o tiene que ser una plegaria, así que allá va. Por favor, baja el culo aquí ahora mismo o juro por lo más sagrado que cubro de sal y quemo esta maldita máquina del diablo aquí en medio de la casa de Lisa. Amén."

"Eso sí que es una plegaria."

Dean abrió de golpe los ojos. Cas estaba ahí, observando la aspiradora, con los ojos brillando divertidos. "¿Deduzco que esta es la 'máquina del diablo'?"

"Cas," inspiró, su frustración revolviéndose en algo más inquieto, más volátil. Era extraño; ahora que sabía lo que había bajo esa gabardina todo lo que quería era arrancársela. Se sacudió mentalmente, esperando que Cas no hubiera captado ese pensamiento en particular. "Mira, sé que no me debes ningún favor, pero ahora mismo estoy tan de los nervios que no puedo tratar con estas gilipolleces…"

"Ya está hecho."

Dean parpadeó y miró a su alrededor por la casa. Efectivamente, la alfombra parecía prístina. Debería haberle aliviado, y lo hizo, un poco, pero también era un poco enervante lo fácil que había resultado.

"Esto no es por la aspiradora, ¿verdad?" preguntó Cas, sus ojos azules disparándole una mirada penetrante a Dean. "Es por Sam."

"No, no lo es," respondió Dean rotundamente. No le importaba si el tío podía leerle la mente, se mantendría fiel a su historia. "Esa aspiradora es maligna."

"Todo te recuerda a él. Es doloroso, y tratas de evitarlo, pero es imposible, Dean," el ángel continuó sosegadamente, sin vacilar su mirada penetrante. "Es un esfuerzo inútil."

"Cállate," le espetó Dean acaloradamente, sus puños tensándose.

"No puedes evitar los ordenadores el resto de tu vida solo porque le gustaban a Sam," dijo Cas, esa grave voz suya raspando la piel de Dean. "A Sam le gustaban muchas cosas, Dean. El Impala, por ejemplo. Adoraba tu coche."

"¡He dicho que te CALLES!" Y de repente esos puños estaban agarrando a Cas por las solapas, y Dean estaba rugiendo, prácticamente enseñándole a Cas los dientes a un centímetro de su cara.

"¡NO!" tronó Cas, algo de su auténtica voz colándose a través y haciendo temblar las paredes, sus ojos relampagueando y peligrosos. La habitación se volvió de repente tensa y apretada. Dean supo sin necesidad de verlas que sus alas estaban desplegadas. "Puede que no quieras oírla, ¡pero _digo la verdad_! Actúo en función de tus mejores intereses, y cuanto antes te entre en la cabeza mejor." Brilló intensamente, irradiando poder, haciendo a Dean sentirse pequeño e insignificante. "No intentes silenciarme, porque _fracasarás_ ," gruñó amenazante. "La única razón por la que estás en pie es porque yo lo permito."

Y maldita sea, Dean sabía que tenía que estar mal de la cabeza porque nunca había estado tan intimidado y excitado a la vez en toda su vida.

Resulta que Cas realmente era un lector de mentes, porque medio segundo después estaban en una habitación de motel vacía y la boca de Cas estaba sobre la suya, sin aliento y cálida. Dean se apartó y jadeó, "Cas, no, no puedo hacer esto de nuevo, no puedo hacerte esto, pero joder que si lo haré si me dejas…"

Cas le agarró de los hombros y le llevó hacia atrás, empujándole a la cama, presionándole contra el edredón. "Tienes razón. No te dejaré hacerlo de nuevo." Y la más ligera insinuación de una sonrisa le tiró de la comisura de la boca, y su mirada se oscureció. "Esta vez, lo haremos a _mi_ manera."

A Dean le recorrió un escalofrío, y por tan solo un instante se dio cuenta de que Cas podría hacer lo que quisiera y no había manera de detenerle.

La sonrisa de Cas se desvaneció, y alzó la mano, suave y tranquilizadora en la mejilla de Dean. "Dean. Yo nunca… Si no quieres, simplemente dilo…"

"No," interrumpió Dean, sintiéndose estúpido por dudar de él. "Probemos a tu manera." Se recostó en la cama, sonriendo abiertamente, y cantó, " _Dame tu mejor golpe_."

…

Al besar a Dean, Castiel había sentido todo el conflicto y duda que inundaban la mente de Dean. Dean no estaba hecho para ser duro y exigente; su apariencia exterior podía ser fuerte y despiadada, pero era un amante de corazón. Necesitaba el contacto, la conexión y el consuelo físico del sexo, pero estaba demasiado atrapado en el dolor y la frustración para colmar a alguien con amabilidad y afecto. Tampoco podía soportar el abusar de Castiel. Estaba en un punto muerto.

Castiel sabía lo que necesitaba. Era lo mismo que Castiel había deseado hacer desde que Dean le había asegurado que estaba roto sin remedio.

Empezó con los labios de Dean, besándolos ligera, gentil y suavemente. Dean se sorprendió, y trató de profundizar el beso, pero Castiel se apartó. "A mi manera," le recordó a Dean en voz baja pero firme. "Tan solo déjame ocuparme de ti." Y comenzó a dejar besos rápidos, ligeros, a lo largo de su cuello, saboreando los pequeños ruidos que vibraban en la garganta de Dean. Levantó la camiseta de Dean por encima de sus hombros y se hizo camino bajando por ese pecho musculoso, besando y mimando y sintiendo el cuerpo de Dean arquearse hacia él rogando por más.

Castiel continuó de la misma manera, tratando a Dean como si fuera un objeto de culto, preciado, frágil, invaluable, hasta que Dean gemía ante el simple toque de la punta de sus dedos. Le prodigó toda la ternura y gentil atención que Dean se sentía tan incapaz de dar, de la que se sentía tan carente. Fue muy riguroso, y muy efectivo, y pronto tuvo a Dean reducido a un cúmulo de jadeos temblorosos y estremecimientos que sólo sabía una palabra: _Cas_. Se movió lentamente, tomándose su tiempo, y forzó a Dean a tomarse su tiempo también.

Y fue en algún punto de ese momento caliente y desesperado, cuando sus cuerpos estaban unidos y Cas se descubría incapaz de decir nada más que "Dean, Dean, Dean", que se dio cuenta: no había querido hacer esto desde el día anterior. Había querido hacer esto desde que había mirado a Dean a los ojos y había visto a un hombre que no creía merecer ser salvado.

Amaba a Dean. Siempre lo había hecho.

Cuando terminaron yacieron así un rato, recuperando lentamente el aliento y permitiendo que su pulso recuperase un ritmo normal.

"¿Cas?"

Castiel giró la cabeza hacia Dean, quien miraba fijamente al techo.

"Yo, uh. Wow, no puedo ni. Eres… Gracias. Esto ha sido… Jodidamente bueno."

Castiel vio la vergüenza colorear las mejillas de Dean, apenas distinguible del rubor post coito que aún las teñía, y no pudo evitar sentirse contento con su obra. No dijo nada, sino que simplemente sonrió.

Finalmente los ojos de Dean se centraron en los suyos. "Sabes, cuando te fuiste la última vez, para volver al Cielo y arreglar las cosas, pensé que no te volvería a ver."

"Yo también," admitió Castiel. Extraño, solo una semana antes esa idea solo le había hecho hacer una pausa momentánea. Ahora, parecía vagamente imposible.

"¿Lo haré?" Dean giró su cabeza del todo para encarar a Cas. "Verte de nuevo, quiero decir. Después de que atravieses las Puertas del Cielo."

Castiel frunció el ceño. No había considerado las dificultades de tal concepto antes. "Yo… No lo sé. Si vuelvo al Cielo, no debería ser un problema para mí volver, pero… Este recipiente. El cuerpo de Jimmy Novak." Levantó la mano frente a él, inspeccionando su bella complejidad. "Tendré que abandonarlo, y el alma de Jimmy ya no está en él. No creo que sea capaz de volver a este recipiente. Así que…" Cerró los ojos, raramente entristecido. "Si y cuando me vuelvas a ver, no tendré el mismo aspecto."

Dean consideró esto en silencio, emociones contradictorias oscilando en su alma. La predominante parecía ser _Pero me gusta ese cuerpo_.

"Lo sé," suspiró Castiel. "A mí también."

Dean le echó una mirada con recelo, ligeramente enervado. "Tío. Por el bien de mi salud mental, al menos _finge_ que no puedes oír mis pensamientos."

Castiel adoptó una cara cándida, inocente. "¿De qué hablas, Dean? No tengo semejante habilidad."

Dean se rió entre dientes. "¿Sabes qué, Cas? No me importa lo que diga nadie, _tú_ eres el ángel más divertido de la guarnición. Tu sentido del humor está a años luz de como era cuando nos encontramos por primera vez."

"Era inexperto," se defendió Castiel. "El humor de los ángeles es muy diferente."

"Tío." Dean le dirigió una mirada displicente. "Me tomaste en serio cuando sugerí que Dios pudiera estar en una _tortilla_."

"¿No tienes que volver a casa de Lisa?" preguntó Castiel intencionadamente, cambiando de tema. "Será mejor que nos vistamos." Se levantó de la cama y comenzó a reunir su ropa.

Dean se sentó, sin inmutarse por el cambio de tema. "Me lanzaste una mirada vacía como si tuviera algún trastorno mental," dejó escapar una risa, "y te pusiste en plan, 'No está en ninguna torta.'" Su imitación se Cas era lamentablemente inexacta.

"Cualquiera que fuera la mirada que te lancé, estoy seguro de que estaba justificada," replicó Castiel, lanzándole a Dean sus pantalones. "Y no está en ninguna torta, por lo que no logro discernir la razón por la que mi respuesta fue tan escandalosa."

Dean se rió sinceramente y negó con la cabeza, poniéndose la camisa. "Dios, ¡y aquella vez que te llevé aquel burdel! Parecías un ciervo ante unos focos… No, peor, porque los ciervos no sudan tanto."

Castiel se dio prisa en abrocharse los botones y empezó a atarse la corbata. "Eso no fue mucho después de que mi rebelara por primera vez," protestó. "Estaba incómodo rodeado de semejante pecado."

Dean aún estaba riéndose entre dientes por lo bajo, reviviendo el recuerdo. De repente se calmó y se detuvo, con un calcetín colgándole de la mano. "Eh, Cas." Su voz era cuidadosamente casual, como si pudiera engañar a Castiel cuando un tremendo temor muy obviamente le paralizaba el cuerpo. "La otra noche, cuando nosotros… Eh… Lo hicimos. Esa… Esa no fue tu primera vez, ¿verdad?"

"No," mintió Castiel.

"Oh. Bien." Podía ver que Dean no le creía del todo, pero se estaba obligando a aceptar sus palabras como la verdad. "Porque habría sido una mierda de primer polvo."

Castiel se puso la gabardina y se pasó los dedos por el pelo. No sabía si había sido una mierda de polvo o no, aunque ciertamente palidecía en comparación con la sesión de hoy. Había sido… Estimulante, en un sentido crudo, físico.

"Entonces, ¿con quién fue?" inquirió Dean, dándole la espalda a Castiel y encajándose los zapatos. "Apuesto a que fue una chica beata, ¿verdad?" Su voz tenía un tono burlón, de complicidad. "La hija de algún pastor, con un collar con una cruz. Vamos, al menos dime si era rubia o…"

Y Castiel le tocó y transportó a casa de Lisa, sabiendo que le fastidiaría pero sin deseos de perpetuar una mentira más elaborada.


	4. Chapter 4

_Perdón, perdón, pretendía subirlo ayer, pero me lié con un par de cosas y se me pasó. Pero aquí tenéis el siguiente capítulo, que espero que os guste mucho._

 _Veréis que pasan cosas de lo más interesantes._

…

Sam y Dean se sentaban a una mesa en un rincón oscuro de la taberna, bajándose un par de cervezas. Sam sonrió abiertamente y con cordialidad a la guapa camarera, esbozando sus famosos hoyuelos, los que derretían los corazones femeninos más insensibles. En su trabajo, esos hoyuelos eran siempre la guinda del pastel de Sam de "soy de fiar y totalmente inofensivo." Por lo visto, la camarera se lo estaba tragando. Dean resopló como si Sam le estuviera cortando el rollo, pero por dentro estaba sumamente encantado, porque demonios. Sammy estaba aquí. Y por lo que parecía, iba a ligar, lo que Dean respaldaba completamente.

Entonces Sam devolvió su atención a Dean, centrándose con esa mirada perspicaz que siempre ponía a Dean en guardia. "Así que, ¿cómo es todo desde que me fui?" preguntó.

"Una mierda," admitió Dean. "Una auteeeeéntica mierda, Sammy." Tomó un largo trago de su cerveza y se pasó la mano por la boca. "Durante un tiempo creí que no lo lograría."

"Pero ahora." Sam se sentó más adelante y se inclinó sobre la mesa, lanzándole una sonrisa vacilante, ladeada. "Lo estás logrando. Ahora que Cas está por aquí."

Dean evitó la mirada de Sam, lanzando el brazo por encima del respaldo de la silla y echando un vistazo por el bar tenuemente iluminado. "Sí. Es… Supongo que ayuda tener a alguien más que estuvo allí, que lo sabe, que lo entiende. Ha sido una mejora, eso seguro." Sonrió satisfecho, sintiendo su boca curvarse con algo de amargura. "He pasado de estar 'tocando fondo' a estar 'rozándolo.'"

Y entonces de repente, algo estalló dentro de Dean. Estaba cansado de ser sarcástico y presuntuoso, cansado de ocultar sus sentimientos bajo un barniz de ironía. Esta noche iba a soltar las cosas como eran.

"¿Siendo sincero, Sam?" comenzó, mirándole directamente a los ojos. "Las cosas con Cas están empezando a ponerse raras. No de mala manera, necesariamente, solo…" Se frotó la mandíbula. "Esto te va a sorprender bastante, pero... Eh… Estamos follando."

Sam parpadeó, entrecerró los ojos, abrió la boca como si fuera a decir algo, y se detuvo. Volvió a parpadear. "Espera, ¿qué?"

"Castiel y yo bailamos el hula horizontal," explicó Dean lentamente. "Dos veces. Y tengo el presentimiento de que va a ocurrir de nuevo." Vaciló, pero qué demonios. Esta era la noche de la revelación total, aparentemente. "Honestamente, _espero_ que vuelva a ocurrir." Y sí, con eso sintió su cara arder un poco.

Finalmente caló. Sam se desplomó sobre su silla, abrió y cerró la boca un par de veces, y se pasó una mano por el pelo. "Bueno. Caray." Se rió de golpe y un poco enloquecidamente, como si la sorpresa se lo arrancara. "No tenía ni idea de que… Creí que simplemente estabais en los pre-preliminares*."

Dean suspiró. "Sí. Está todo hecho un lío. No sé qué demonios estamos haciendo, qué demonios estoy haciendo. Creí que sería cosa de una vez, pero cuanto más consigo más quiero, y últimamente… No sé. Quiero decir, es un _tío_ , Sam. No solo eso, es un _ángel_ , y…" Negó con la cabeza, incapaz de continuar.

"Mira. Dean." La voz de Sam era suave y sincera, y se volvió a inclinar hacia delante. "No voy a mentir, esto es la hostia de raro, pero… Tío. Déjame adivinar. Cas, él. Te trata bien, ¿no?"

"Sí. Joder que sí. No tienes idea de cómo de bien."

Sam se retorció y esbozó una ligera mueca, con _Tío,_ no _necesitaba saberlo_ escrito en su cara, pero se aguantó y continuó. "Pero te estás volviendo loco porque, bueno, es bastante surrealista."

"La hostia de surrealista," corroboró Dean vehementemente.

"Y no encaja en tu nuevo estilo de vida," dijo Sam. "La saludable vida americana, respetuosa de la ley, de pastel de manzana que se suponía empezarías con Lisa."

Dean bebió un trago, mirando fijamente el salero de la mesa. El chico le conocía demasiado bien.

Sam tomó un soplo de aire rápidamente, se lamió los labios y ladeó la cabeza, vacilando. "Entonces, tal como yo lo veo, si esta cosa, lo que quiera que sea, os está funcionando. Si estar con Cas hace que mi ausencia esté un poco más bien…"

"No, _nada_ puede hacer que lo que te sucedió esté bien," interrumpió Dean con ferocidad. " _Nunca_ pienses eso, Sammy."

"Si hace las cosas un poco más soportables," enmendó Sam, "si hace más fácil seguir adelante, entonces nada más importa." Sonrió y dio una palmada en la mesa. "¡Que le den al decoro!" Sam tenía una manera muy suya de enriquecer todo con gestos de las manos, y esta noche estaba en su apogeo. "Por Dios, Dean, ¡solíamos desenterrar tumbas, ganar dinero jugando al billar, y hacernos pasar por malditos polis, y agentes del FBI, y doctores, y-y… _curas_! Y nos importaba una mierda lo que nadie pensara porque sabíamos qué era realmente importante." Le disparó a Dean una mirada elocuente. "Creo que sabes lo que importa realmente aquí."

Dean simplemente rió por lo bajo. "Tío, si te atara los brazos," bromeó, "¿aún serías capaz de hablar?"

"Dean. Hablo en serio." Sam apoyó una mano en el antebrazo de Dean, y su voz adoptó un tono bajo y crudo. "No dejes escapar a Cas solo por intentar ser normal. No te pedí que fueras con Lisa porque quisiera que fueras normal… Te lo pedí porque pensé que te haría feliz." Sus ojos estaban muy abiertos, serios y suplicantes. "Solo quiero que seas _feliz_."

Oh, Dios, la agonía atravesó a Dean, como una navaja dentada al corazón. " _Sam_ ," suplicó, sin estar seguro de qué suplicaba. Intentó que no se le cerrara la garganta, que no se le retorciera la cara, y fracasó. "¿Cómo voy a ser feliz cuando tú no estás? Nada es lo mismo sin ti, compañero." Podía sentir una humedad cálida en los bordes de los ojos, un picor tras su nariz que le hizo moverla. Para su mortificación le tembló el labio al pronunciar en una voz temblorosa, titubeante, " _Yo_ no soy el mismo sin ti."

A Sam le brillaron los ojos con lágrimas y le apretó el brazo a Dean. "Lo siento tanto, Dean. No debería haber venido, sólo… Sólo quería asegurarme de que estabas bien, y ni siquiera estaba seguro de si funcionaría. Debería marcharme."

"¡No!" Dean le agarró de la muñeca, desesperado y trastornado. "No, Sam, no puedes dejarme, ¡no otra vez!"

"Lo siento," se emocionó Sam, levantándose de la mesa, soltándose del agarre de Dean. "Lo siento. Lo siento…"

"¡Sam!" gritó Dean. "¡ _Sammy_!"

Y de repente la taberna se desmoronó y alguien le estaba sacudiendo por los hombros, diciendo "Dean, Dean, despierta," y sus ojos se abrieron de golpe.

Azul. Ojos azules, mirando los suyos, muy abiertos y llenos de pánico.

 _Cas_ , se dio cuenta Dean de repente. _Cas está teniendo un ataque de nervios_. Y entonces, _Fue solo un sueño. Todo fue un sueño_. Trató de controlar su respiración, obligó a su corazón a dejar de martillear, urgió a su estómago a dejar de dar vueltas. Luchó para sentarse y Cas le incorporó, sus manos aún en los hombros de Dean.

"¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Qué estabas soñando?" exigió Cas urgentemente.

Dean frunció el ceño, con la cabeza aún flotando. "Estaba con Sam," respondió. "Estábamos hablando."

"¿Había alguien más ahí, alguien que destacara sobre el resto?" Su agarre en los hombros de Dean dolorosamente tirante.

"Bueno, claro. Había una camarera que estaba muy buena… Estábamos en un bar, había mucha gente." Dean no entendía qué estaba pasando. "Tío, ¿no podías ver dentro de mi cabeza de todas formas?"

Cas apretó los labios en una línea fina y tensa. "Justamente ahora no podía. No podía ver nada de tu mente. Lo que sea que te ha estado siguiendo… Creo que estaba ahí, en tu sueño. Y no quería que yo lo viese."

Dean intentó hacerse a la idea, pensando en lo que había dicho Sam… _Ni siquiera estaba seguro de si funcionaría, debería marcharme_ … Como si supiera que Cas se acercaba y no quisiera estar allí cuando llegase, y la posibilidad de alguna cosa oscura y pegajosa llevando la cara de Sam dentro de su propia mente le dio ganas de vomitar.

"Dean." Cas aún estaba allí, aún mirándole de cerca. "No sabes qué es lo que finge ser Sam. Podría ser cualquiera, cualquier cosa. No tenemos idea ni de si es o no capaz."

Dean asintió, tratando de atajar la náusea. "Sí. Sí. Tienes razón."

Cas le miró fijamente por un momento, aún agarrándole los hombros.

Dean le devolvió la mirada, preguntándose qué estaba buscando. "Estoy bien," dijo indeciso. "No intentó hacer nada. Estoy bien." _Puedes irte_.

Y entonces Cas le besó fuerte y rápido, presionando sus bocas con un fervor que Dean reconoció como alivio. Entonces se separó de golpe, con un aspecto tan sorprendido como el de Dean, y antes de que a Dean le diera tiempo siquiera a parpadear había desaparecido.

Dean parpadeó un par de veces más, aturdido. ¿Qué demonios fue eso? Suprimió el impulso de tocarse los labios con estupefacción como una típica chica adolescente y se recostó de vuelta en el colchón. El recuerdo de Sam soltándose la muñeca se repitió nítido y brillante en su mente. _Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento…_

Pasó el resto de la noche en vela.

Deseó estar siempre despierto y no volver jamás a dormir.

…

Antes de su aventura en el Reino de los Sueños, Dean había tenido un día no tan terrible. Cas se había saltado todos los semáforos y le había pegado un viaje a su mente amante de Metallica, y después le había dejado en casa de Lisa sin un simple "tng k irm, tbo lg!" Irritó a Dean a más no poder, pero como fuera. Al tipo no se le daba bien manejar temas espinosos, y Dean tendría que hablar con él de eso más tarde, pero por ahora no hacía falta montar un drama.

El hecho de que fuera capaz de dejar pasar mierdas molestas pero insignificantes como esa en lugar de rumiarlo y dejarse arrastrar por una rabia inconsciente era, bueno. Casi que un puñetero milagro.

Cuando Lisa había llegado a casa había quedado tan impresionada con la alfombra ("Wow, Dean, ¡está como nueva!") que a Dean había empezado a preocuparle que eso de pasar la aspiradora pudiera convertirse en una tarea habitual suya si no se andaba con cuidado. _Tal vez podría contratar a Cas para que siga viniendo_ , había bromeado mentalmente _. La Compañía de Limpieza de Castiel. ¡Si no podemos limpiarlo, seguramente es del infierno!_

Después de cenar, Lisa había hecho galletas de pepitas de chocolate, las cuales habían tenido a Ben subiéndose por las paredes preguntando "Están ya _hechas_ mamá puedo _olerlas_ huelen a que ya están _hechas_ lo has _comprobado_ mamá," y siendo sinceros, Dean tenía un nivel de entusiasmo similar. Cuando al fin las sacó y puso en una bandeja a enfriar, él y Ben las habían mirado y rondado a un radio de un pie de distancia, mirándose entre ellos y preguntando, "¿Crees que ya están frías? Probablemente estén bastante frías ya."

Al fin, las galletas enfriaron lo bastante para comerse, y sabían tan bien que Dean casi muere. El chocolate estaba derretido y empalagoso y tenían el perfecto tono marrón dorado, y Dean literalmente no podía recordar la última vez que había comido galletas caseras cuando aún estaban calientes.

"Lifa," había mascullado entre un bocado, "eftaf galletaf eftán fantáfticaf."

"Mamá hafe laf mejoref galletaf," había interrumpido Ben felizmente, con migas cayéndosele de la boca. "Ef _infgreible_."

Lisa había puesto los ojos en blanco y anunciado "Por favor, chicos. Masticad, tragad, y _entonces_ elogiad al chef," pero Dean podía ver que estaba contenta.

Por supuesto, cuando había dicho "chicos", Dean había dejado masticar por un segundo, porque él y Sam siempre habían sido "los chicos" para todos sus conocidos de más de cuarenta años, sin importar que ya fueran hombres adultos. Y por supuesto siempre habían sido "chicos" para papá. Pero solo había sido un segundo, y Dean se reenfocó con determinación en lo increíbles que estaban las galletas y lo agradable que era Lisa por hacerlas. El dolor en su pecho fue apenas perceptible.

Una vez llegó la hora de ir a dormir, sin embargo, Dean había tenido que enfrentar el problema que llevaba relegando a la parte de atrás de su mente todo el día: Cas.

Esta… _Cosa_ , con Cas, lo que sea que fuera, era problemática por varias razones. Primera de todas, Cas era un tío. Por alguna razón, eso no molestaba a Dean como debería. ¿Tal vez porque ya se lo había tirado (dos veces) y a su cuerpo no había parecido importarle? Tal vez el Dean de Antes habría puesto pegas. El Dean de Después pensaba que el sexo era sexo. Segunda de todas, Cas era un _ángel_. Esto tenía que ser algún tipo de sacrilegio que le ganaría un horrible tormento eterno como castigo. Pero también es cierto que si Dean no estaba más que condenado al noveno círculo del infierno por todo lo que había montado en el Apocalipsis el hecho de tirarse a un ángel no iba a ser lo que lo lograra. Finalmente, y esta era la más problemática de todas: Cas solo iba a estar por allí hasta que se aclarara todo el asunto de la "presencia oscura". Lo que, francamente, no motivaba a Dean a hacer una mierda. Que Cas se preocupara y agitara sus pequeñas alas con esa sombra rara; seguramente fuera algún engendro del infierno de baja estofa que se había quedado atrás y huiría con la cola entre las piernas cuando le llegara la noticia de la derrota de Lucifer. Mientras tanto, Cas estaba en la ciudad, y a Dean le parecía bien.

Pero tarde o temprano la cosa se iría. Cas se iría con ella. Y Lisa, Lisa estaba horneándole deliciosas galletas y siendo una mujer perfecta, generosa y, como Ben había dicho _, infgreible_. Aunque Dean sabía que estaba siendo muy cuidadosa para no decirlo en voz alta, sabía que había la expectación implícita de que estarían juntos cuando Dean estuviera listo. Lo que tenía con Cas empezaba a sentirse como… Engañarla en cierta manera. Aquí estaba, comiendo su comida y durmiendo en su colchón, haciendo la parte del pobre soldado herido y desempleado, y luego escapándose para darle con otro tío en un motel de mala muerte. En el fondo, sabía que a Lisa le dolería si lo supiera. Que violaría su forma de entender su relación.

Le hacía sentir que tenía que elegir. ¿Diversión a corto plazo con Cas, o estabilidad a largo plazo con Lisa? La respuesta debería ser obvia.

 _Debería_ serlo.

 _Pero, no se_ siente _como a corto plazo_ , argumentó Dean mentalmente. _No se siente como "diversión". Se siente_ necesario. _Se siente como una balsa salvavidas en mitad de un enorme, frío océano. Se siente…_ Correcto.

 _¿Acaso esto no se siente correcto también?_ Desafió otra parte de él. _¿Acaso Lisa y Ben no te hacen sentir como si volvieras a tener una familia? Esto es lo que Sam quería para ti. Esto es lo que tú querías. Hubo un tiempo en que habrías dado lo que fuera por tener esto,_ lo que fuera _, ¿y ahora vas a tirarlo por la borda por un tío que va a_ volverse al Cielo?

Cuando al fin comenzó a deslizarse hacia el sueño, el último pensamiento de Dean fue, _Mierda, he pasado de_ El Club de los Cinco _a_ El Diario de Bridget Jones**. _¿Cuándo se convirtió mi vida en una película para tías? Ah, sí. Cuando me tiré a un ángel. Muy listo, Dean._

 _Además, ¿cómo demonios me sé el argumento de_ El Diario de Bridget Jones?

Tan solo media hora después le estaban sacudiendo para despertarle, sintiendo que había perdido a Sam de nuevo.

…

 _* Getting buddy-buddy en el original._ _En inglés coloquial viene a ser una etapa previa a la de "amigos con derecho a roce". Algo así como una etapa de innuendos, insinuaciones, básicamente bailar alrededor del asunto hasta que alguno llega a la conclusión de que el otro está igualmente interesado y pasa a la acción para iniciar una relación física, a entender que hay ese derecho a roce. No se me ocurría una expresión que lo abarcara bien en español, así que lo dejé como pre-preliminares, que me pareció que era la idea más similar, pero os dejo la aclaración para que veáis el matiz._

 _** Creo que todos conocemos El Diario de Bridget Jones, y no sé qué le extraña a Dean. Por si acaso, es una película muy altamente reconocida, en que una mujer de 32 años con una vida amorosa no precisamente bonita, decide en Año Nuevo darle un giro a su vida. Así se ve en una encrucijada con dos pretendientes, y el resto… Hay que ver la película para ver lo que pasa._


	5. Chapter 5

_El capítulo 5 entra en escena. Y nuestros chicos ya no saben a qué atenerse. Este capítulo no lo he repasado antes de subirlo como la loca perfeccionista obsesiva que habitualmente soy, así que si veis algún detalle que encaje mal o error no dudéis en señalármelo y lo arreglaré enseguida._

 _Incluye letra de una canción en inglés que estará traducida al final._

…

Castiel ha empezado a darse cuenta de que no tiene ni idea de lo que está haciendo.

Estaba asomado a la noche, buscando la escurridiza sombra, cuando Dean había gritado en sueños. Castiel había mirado y se había dado cuenta de que el sueño de Dean estaba tan perfectamente oscuro y silencioso como la presencia del jardín, e hizo la peor cosa posible que podía hacer: entró en pánico.

Lo que Castiel debería haber hecho era evaluar la situación con calma. Debería haber entrado en la mente de Dean sigilosamente, preparado para una situación de combate, y visto por sí mismo qué era la presencia oscura y qué estaba haciendo. Era la oportunidad perfecta para observar la presencia en un ambiente en que sería difícil detectarle; los sueños humanos estaban llenos de falsas alarmas y pálidas imitaciones. Camuflarse sería fácil. Entonces habría podido discernir su naturaleza y sus intenciones, tal vez incluso matarla antes de que dejara la mente de Dean. Cualquier amenaza para Dean habría sido fácilmente neutralizada.

Eso es lo que _debería_ haber hecho.

En cambio, el agudo y penetrante grito de dolor que escapó de los labios de Dean le cubrió con una oleada de miedo, y en un instante estaba junto a la cama de Dean, sacudiéndole para despertarle, el tener que _sacar a Dean de ahí_ como único pensamiento coherente. Por suerte, Dean estaba ileso… Pero aún así Castiel había estropeado su mayor oportunidad de revelar la presencia oscura.

Ahora entendía lo que querían decir sus superiores cuando le acusaron de permitir que su cercanía con Dean le nublara el juicio.

Dean, por supuesto, estaba preocupado por las implicaciones del suceso. Castiel solo estaba agradecido de que nada serio hubiera ocurrido. El miedo se aflojó en su estómago y le inundó una sensación de alivio tan intensa que, sin siquiera decidirlo conscientemente, besó a Dean… Le besó como para asegurarse de que sí, estaba bien, sí, estaba aún respirando. Fue su segunda estúpida acción impulsiva de la noche.

Este amor que sentía Castiel por Dean se estaba volviendo peligroso rápidamente. Aterrador, incluso. Solo había tenido sexo con el hombre dos veces y su cuerpo ya reaccionaba al de Dean sin su permiso. ¿Cuánto control mantendría sobre sí mismo cuando hubieran dormido juntos cinco veces? ¿O diez? Cuando había empezado esta iniciativa de convertirse en la válvula de escape de Dean se había dicho a sí mismo que todo este lío era para beneficio de Dean, que él podría permanecer firmemente inmutable. Había creído que sus intenciones eran puras y, por tanto, incorruptibles. Había creído que era su deber y obligación cuidar de Dean hasta el final, y que darle un breve respiro en una sombría habitación de motel era lo menos que podía hacer.

En realidad, no se sentía simplemente obligado a conceder a Dean estos pequeños favores. Lo _quería_. Quería lo que fuera que Dean le diera, tomaría cualquier imitación de amor que el cazador fuera capaz de mostrarle, se moría por un lugar en el corazón de Dean, sin importar cuán pequeño, e intentaba curar a Dean no porque Dean lo necesitase sino porque _siempre_ lo había necesitado y Castiel _siempre_ había deseado hacerlo y Dean _ahora_ estaba lo suficiente débil y roto para permitírselo. Alguna parte de Castiel lo había sabido desde el principio.

 _Ya vemos cómo es_ , casi podía oír a sus hermanos mofándose. _Te aprovechas de los fríos y solos, los que necesitan algo a lo que agarrarse en su vida en lugar del objeto de su afecto ausente. Creo que los Winchester conocieron una vez a alguien así… ¿Cómo se llamaba? ¿Ruby?_

 _No_ , se defendió Castiel. _Yo no soy Ruby; no uso a Dean, no le manipulo. Solo intento ayudarle de la única forma que sé. Le amo._

 _¿Crees que eso es amor?_ le replicaron. _¿Esa obsesión unilateral? Escucha, Castiel, sabemos lo que piensas hacer, y es estúpido. Te engañas a ti mismo si crees que te corresponde. Dean te quiere como querría una botella de agua en el desierto: satisfaces una necesidad, eso es todo. Y cuando ya no tenga sed… Al cubo de reciclaje que vas._

 _¡Eso no es cierto!_ se contradice por dentro. _Dean no es así. Aprecia nuestra relación y todo lo que hago por él._

 _Oh, no será_ su intención _hacerte daño_ , entonaron sus hermanos imaginarios condescendientemente _. Pero seguro que te has dado cuenta en la puerta giratoria por la que las mujeres entran y salen de su vida, Castiel. Está en su naturaleza. Para él siempre serás mercancía, y tienes fecha de caducidad._

 _Yo_ no _soy una de sus_ putas, gruñó mentalmente Castiel. _Y en caso de que_ _vosotros no os hayáis dado cuenta, ¡tampoco lo son Lisa ni Ben! Dean Winchester necesita desesperadamente ser amado, y no en el sentido físico. Está_ destruido _y_ derrotado _de horas no agradecidas empleadas en luchar en_ vuestras _batallas para vosotros y sacrificando todo lo que le es querido, y merece a al menos_ una _persona en el universo que pueda darle_ lo que necesita de la forma en que lo necesita. _Así que. Cerrad. La puta. Boca._

Y, francamente, los hermanos de Castiel se habrían quedado boquiabiertos con eso. Se los imaginó volando lejos atropelladamente, el agitar nerviosamente las alas como único sonido de la habitación.

Se rió por lo bajo entre dientes.

…

El día siguiente… No fue un buen día. De hecho, Dean podría decir que fue directamente horrible.

El soportable y constante dolor de muelas que se había convertido en parte de la rutina diaria de Dean evolucionó a un punzante, terrible dolor de cabeza, y cada pinchazo era _Sam. Sam. Sam_. Era casi tan malo como el día en que se había presentado en la puerta de Lisa. Era difícil concentrarse en algo, difícil escuchar lo que la gente decía y responder apropiadamente, porque estaba intentando con todas sus fuerzas mantenerse en pie.

Cuando el Impala se negó a arrancar por la mañana casi se derrumba. Así de al límite estaba. Se recompuso en el asiento del conductor por un momento, apretando el volante con los nudillos blancos, Ben observándole con curiosidad, antes de tomar aire profundamente y lograr tranquilizar al niño, "Está bien, solo necesita un empujón. Podemos arreglarla cuando tu madre vuelva a casa. Llamaremos a un taxi."

A Ben le pareció más que bien. Fue el único niño de su clase que pudo ir en taxi a la escuela, y fue con _Dean_.

Cuando Dean volvió a su coche y arrancó el motor éste ronroneó como un gatito. Descansó la cabeza sobre el volante y murmuró, "Es solo uno de esos días, solo hay que pasarlo, es solo uno de esos días…"

Dean deambuló como un zombie toda la tarde, en silencio y lentamente tratando de encontrar algo, _lo que fuera_ , que pudiera hacer para apartar de su mente el agujero que llevaba en el pecho, pero nada funcionaba. Lisa debió darse cuenta porque, tras irse Ben a la cama, sacó un par de cervezas y le dirigió hacia el sofá.

"Dean." Se sentó y dio palmadas al sitio junto a ella. "Habla conmigo."

Dean se sentó obedientemente, demasiado rendido para soltar un patético chiste sobre terapia o charlas de chicas. Honestamente, todo en lo que podía pensar era _Dios, es exactamente como solía ser Sammy, vigilándome como un halcón y exigiendo que hablemos hasta la muerte. Nunca pensé que extrañaría esto de él, pero por Dios que lo hago._

"Las cosas parecían haber empezado a mejorar últimamente," dijo, su expresión abierta y preocupada. "Y entonces hoy… ¿Ha pasado algo, Dean?"

Y de repente Dean se dio cuenta de lo estúpido que había sido por no mencionar todo esto antes, ¿Por qué y si la cosa que le seguía iba a por Ben y Lisa? Estaba poniendo sus vidas en peligro al subestimar a esa criatura. Ya no. "¿Recuerdas que te conté que Castiel, el ángel, volvió al Cielo?" empezó.

Lisa asintió.

"Bueno, no lo hizo. Volvió para avisarme de que hay algo siguiéndome, algo que puede esconderse de los ángeles," explicó Dean gravemente. "Anoche, estaba soñando sobre Sammy, y Cas dice que estaba en mi sueño." Se clavó las uñas en la palma de la mano, dejando que el afilado pellizco le mantuviera con los pies en el suelo, intentando evitar que su voz sonara tan cruda y al desnudo como se sentía. "Creo que puede estar fingiendo ser Sam, porque sabe que confío en él. Y he pasado todo el maldito día pensando en qué demonios haré si tengo que matarlo cuando lleva puesta la piel de Sam, si tengo que dispararle a la cara a mi hermano pequeño, porque no puedo, Lisa, no puedo hacerlo y no quiero…" Las lágrimas que había estado conteniendo todo el día empezaron a correr por su cara, desatadas, y una vez empezaron no pudo pararlas. Se mordió por dentro del labio y cerró los ojos con fuerza, deseando poder ser ligeramente más funcional.

"Dean. Dean. Está bien." Su peso cambió en los cojines, y unos cálidos brazos le rodearon, acercándole, y envolvió sus brazos alrededor de ella y enterró la cara en su hombro, intentando reprimir la cálidas, silenciosas lágrimas que se le seguían escapando. Y por un segundo, solo una fracción de segundo…

Deseó que fuera Cas.

Y maldita sea, eso le hizo llorar más fuerte, ¿porque qué demonios estaba haciendo? Pobre Lisa, ofreciéndose como su Kleenex humano y ahí estaba él deseando que fuera otra persona, una persona que le besaría y no dejaría de besarle hasta que las lágrimas desaparecieran y _joder_ , eso estaba cabeza abajo porque Lisa _quería_ besarle, sabía que quería, pero por alguna razón Cas era la única persona en el mundo en quien Dean pensaba en besar, tocar y reconfortar _de vuelta_ y Dios, Dean estaba realmente jodido.

Lisa, como la puñetera santa que era, simplemente lo aguantó, frotando pequeños círculos en su espalda y haciendo sonidos tranquilizadores, igual que haría si sostuviera a un atemorizado Ben. Y tal vez era por eso que la amaba de esa forma extrañamente platónica en que lo hacía, porque era la madre que había perdido en el fuego tantos años atrás. Dios sabe que había _necesitado_ a su madre cuando Sam murió, pero no era para eso para lo que Lisa se ofrecía.

Después de que Dean lograra aguantarse y bajar la cerveza, Lisa se fue a la cama y Dean supo que solo intentaba darle algo de espacio. La oyó encender la televisión de su habitación, e hizo lo mismo, permitiendo que las risas enlatadas de comedia expulsaran el indiscutible silencio en la casa.

Se sentía como el mayor hijo de puta del mundo.

Horas después de alguna manera había terminado en el patio, sentado en el escalón, con el cuerpo desplomado contra el pasamanos de madera. Mirando fijamente la oscuridad. Preguntándose si la estaba mirando en ese momento.

Algo se asomó por el rabillo del ojo de Dean, y no necesitó girar la cabeza para saber que era Cas, viniendo a sentarse a su lado sin hacer ruido.

Se sentaron en silencio hasta que Dean no pudo soportarlo más.

"No puedo dormir," murmuró.

"¿No puedes, o no quieres?" le devolvió Cas, mirando detenida y resueltamente a la noche.

"Ambas," admitió Dean. Suspiró y presionó la sien contra el borde del pasamanos. "Desearía estar aún enfadado. En cambio, solo estoy… Cansado." Se rió entre dientes amargamente. "Y no logro conciliar el maldito sueño."

Pudo sentir a Cas girar la cabeza para encararle. "Necesitas descansar. Lo enfrentaremos mañana de noche y lo sacaremos de su escondite." Hizo una pausa. "Yo lo mataré, Dean. Si llegamos a ese punto. No tienes que cargar con ese peso."

Dean giró su cabeza hacia Castiel entonces, mirándole a los ojos. "¿Y entonces qué? ¿Te largas otra vez?" Se burló, con una sonrisa afilada y forzada. "Ten cuidado con donde tiras ese traje de carne, Cas. Los cuerpos muertos tienden a causar revuelo."

Cas miró fijamente, firme y sin parpadear. "Volveré cuando pueda."

Dean se rió sordamente, dejando caer su cabeza y sacudiéndola tristemente. "No lo entiendes, ¿verdad? No será lo mismo, Cas. Soy humano. Estoy acostumbrado a vincularme a caras, cuerpos. ¿Por qué crees si no que me altera tanto que esa puñetera cosa se parezca a Sam? Vuelve y las cosas no volverán a ser lo mismo entre nosotros." Se concentró en mirarse las manos. "Demonios, ni siquiera sé realmente cómo son las cosas entre nosotros ahora, pero… Lo echaré de menos. Y nunca lo recuperaremos."

Cas apartó la mirada entonces, asintiendo lentamente. "Entonces, supongo…" Su voz era pesada y resignada. "Que no debería volver aquí."

A Dean le escocieron los ojos, y lanzó una mala mirada a Cas. "Maldita sea, Cas, ¿por qué coño tienes que decirlo así?"

Cas volvió a mirar a Dean. Su boca era una línea tensa, y esos estúpidos y enormes ojos azules tenían una mirada suave y triste.

Dean hizo un sonido de exasperación. "¡De eso exactamente estaba hablando!" dijo frunciendo el ceño, señalando con el dedo índice en dirección a Cas acusadoramente. "Es jodidamente injusto. Pones esos malditos ojitos de cachorrillo y hace quiera simplemente…" Y antes de saber lo que hacía sus manos estaban en la cara de Cas y le estaba besando, lento y profundo y ardiente.

Cas le devolvió el beso, caliente e incandescente y cuidadosamente medido, y de repente el recuerdo relampagueó en la mente de Dean: _Perdí el control. Por aquello, lo siento. No volverá a pasar._

Dean sabía lo que quería hacer antes de que Cas se fuera para siempre.

Placó a Cas y ambos cayeron dando tumbos en la hierba, el olor del césped recién cortado extendiéndose por el cálido aire de la noche. Dean le inmovilizó y le besó algo más, y si la mano que le agarraba la espalda y la que tenía en el pelo servían como indicación, a Cas no le importó en absoluto. Dean bajó un poco la cadera y sonrió abiertamente contra los labios de Cas cuando oyó su suave gemido. Había algo brotando en su interior, familiar y cálido, algo que pensaba que nunca volvería a sentir, y no quería perderlo. Bajó hacia la parte inferior de la mandíbula de Cas, besando y rozando con los dientes, adorando la manera en que el aliento de Cas se atascaba, la manera en que se tensaban sus dedos.

"Dean," comenzó Cas sin aliento. "¿Quieres que…?"

"Sshhh," interrumpió Dean suavemente, riendo entre dientes sobre su cuello. "Tan solo déjame ocuparme de ti, Cas."

…

Dean se despertó al amanecer, entrecerrando los ojos atontado y tratando de recordar por qué estaba durmiendo en mitad del patio trasero de alguien.

 _Ah, sí_. Una sonrisa amplia y perezosa se le extendió por la cara. _Ahora me acuerdo_. Recordaba la manera en que una _luz_ muy literal había brillado en los ojos de Cas al venirse, como si algo de su mismísima alma se le escapase. No podría olvidar esa visión, nunca. _Le hice perder el control, sí señor. Un punto para Dean Winchester._

Pero en realidad sabía que ese punto le pertenecía a Cas. De alguna forma, el tipo había logrado… Revivir una parte de Dean que pensaba que estaba muerta para siempre.

Y tras esta noche, se habría ido.

Dean se sacudió la hierba del pelo, se la quitó de los brazos y piernas lo mejor que pudo. Estaba algo agarrotado de pasar la noche en el suelo ( _te haces viejo, Winchester_ ) pero nada especialmente malo. Entró de puntillas tan sigilosa y silenciosamente como pudo, y por obra de algún milagro era el primero en despertarse. Para cuando se levantó Lisa, se había dado una ducha y había tirado su ropa en la lavadora, y estaba limpio y fresco.

Sí, puede que el que Cas se fuera a marchar fuera algo bueno. Esto _realmente_ empezaba a parecer un engaño.

Llevó a Ben en coche a la escuela, sintiéndose magnánimo y permitiendo al niño… _sólo esta vez_ , enfatizó… andar con la radio. Ben por suerte tenía un gusto similar al de Dean, pero no había mucho en los canales de la región con rock clásico de los 80. Lo más parecido era una cadena de "viejos éxitos", lo que hizo resoplar a Dean, pero lo que fuera. Tenían algo de AC/DC, así que era soportable, y a Ben le gustaba hablar mucho de todas formas.

Había algo sencillo y afeminado de Jim Croce como música de fondo cuando Ben saltó fuera del coche, y cuando cerró con un portazo los coros melancólicos llenaron repentinamente el coche.

"Oh, there never seems to be enough time / to do the things you wanna do once you find them…"

Algo se retorció extrañamente en el pecho de Dean.

"I've looked around enough to know / that you are the one I wanna go through time with…"

Y Dean apagó la radio. Ya basta con las chorradas hippies de los 70. Salió de la plaza del aparcamiento de la escuela y condujo de vuelta a casa de Lisa con Led Zeppelin tronando a través de los altavoces.

No fue hasta que aparcó el coche en la entrada, y apagó el motor, que se dio cuenta de que aún no se había logrado sacar la canción de la cabeza. Se sentó un momento en silencio. _Oh, there never seems to be enough time to do the things you wanna do once you find them…_

Sam tamborileó en su rodilla con los dedos impacientemente y suspiró.

"Vale, vale," estalló Dean.

Sam se petrificó.

Dean se petrificó.

Sam. Estaba sentado. En. El puto. Coche.

…

 _¡CHUN, CHUN, CHUUUUUN! Ea, para terminar el capítulo con alegría, hasta el próximo en que empiece a desenredarse todo, ¿lo subo pronto?_

 _Letra de la canción con traducción_ _:_

" _Oh, there never seems to be enough time / to do the things you wanna do once you find them…"_

 _Oh, nunca parece haber tiempo suficiente / para hacer las cosas que quieres hacer una vez las encuentras…_

" _I've looked around enough to know / that you are the one I wanna go through time with…"_

 _He buscado lo suficiente para saber / que eres tú con quien quiero ir a través del tiempo…_

 _Más o menos, sería._


	6. Chapter 6

_Entramos en la recta final, penúltimo capítulo a continuación. ¿Cómo os imaginasteis que se desarrollaría el inesperado encuentro? Se dice que la presencia es el auténtico Sam. ¡A ver si acertasteis!_

 _Como siempre hay más notas al final, con aclaraciones y trivia incluídas._

…

Por un momento, el tiempo se detuvo. Los dos hermanos Winchester estaban como perfectas estatuas… Sin respirar, sin parpadear, mirándose fijamente, completa e inamoviblemente quietos.

Entonces algo invisible estalló.

"¡JODER! ¡JODER! ¡PONTE TU MALDITA AUTÉNTICA CARA!" rugió Dean, luchando por encontrar la pistola que _se suponía_ que debería estar metida en su pantalón. ¡La puta hostia! ¿Por qué había abandonado las armas ocultas? ¡Maldito idiota! "¡GRANDÍSIMO HIJO DE PUTA VOY A ENVIARTE BAJO TIERRA!"

Al mismo tiempo Sam estaba gritando "¡ME CAGO EN LA HOSTIA PUEDES VERME MIERDA DEAN SOY YO TE JURO POR DIOS QUE SOY YO!"

Dean ya estaba medio fuera del coche, abriendo el maletero y _mierda mierda mierda_ , apenas podía cargar su recortada con las manos temblándole de aquella manera.

La cosa que se parecía a Sam estaba fuera del coche y hostia puta Dean no creía haber oído la puerta del coche abrirse. La cosa estaba balbuceando sin parar de la manera en que siempre lo hacía Sam en tiempos de puro pánico, diciendo "¡Dean, soy Sam te juro por Dios que soy Sam te lo juro por lo más sagrado pero no sé si el agua bendita o la sal de roc el hierro o algo de eso funcionarán conmigo tienes que creerme tío, estoy diciendo la puta verdad esta ES mi auténtica cara Dean te lo juro!"

Dean cerró con un golpe la puerta del maletero y de repente Cas estaba a su lado, listo para la batalla. "¿Qué coño es, Cas?" exigió, cargando la escopeta y apuntándola hacia él. "¿Cómo coño nos cargamos a este hijo de puta?"

La cosa que se parecía _y_ actuaba sospechosamente como Sam estaba levantando las manos y hablando ahora despacio y claramente, como si estuviera intentando solucionar una situación de rehenes. "Espera, Dean, vamos a… _Calmarnos_ todos. Puedo desaparecer en un segundo, ¿vale? Estoy aquí frente a ti porque soy tu hermano, Samuel Winchester, y no voy a hacer ningún movimiento brusco, pero en serio, soy yo, te lo demostraré, solo… No dispares."

Dean solo siguió apuntándole con la recortada a la cabeza.

"No sé lo que es," dijo Cas con incertidumbre. "Nunca he visto nada parecido."

"Tío, ni _yo_ sé lo que soy," replicó la criatura que se parecía a Sam, pareciendo exasperado, como si _ellos_ fueran los lunáticos en esta situación. "Ni siquiera sé como llegué aquí. Soy como, como una especie de espíritu o algo, como si hubiera muerto, pero no hay ninguna parca persiguiéndome, y yo, yo no sé si alguna vendrá o no. A ver, estás en la entrada de un agradable vecindario a plena luz del día, apuntando un arma de fuego cargada a la cara de alguien, y no pienso quedarme cuando venga la poli. ¿Podríamos seguir con esto dentro?"

Dean gruñó, pero tenía cierta razón. Malditas zonas suburbanas. Así que bajó su pistola, _a regañadientes_ , y bulló, "De acuerdo, pero tú caminas delante donde podamos verte. No intentes ninguna gilipollez." Suponía que Cas podría manejarlo si decidía escaquearse.

Una vez estuvieron dentro, Dean cerró de un portazo y gruñó, "Vale, genio, empieza a hablar." No soltó la escopeta, por si acaso.

Sam (¡No! ¡Mierda! La cosa que _se parecía a_ Sam) exhaló como si hubiera estado conteniendo el aliento. "De acuerdo. Así que, como dije, no sé lo que soy, exactamente. Y no sé si tu arsenal típico de cazador funcionará contra mí o no. Ni siquiera supe que podía hacerme visible hasta ahora, y no sé cuánto va a durar…"

"¿Entonces qué _sabes_?" exigió Dean.

"Sé _cualquier cosa_ que puedas preguntarme sobre nuestras vidas," continuó con labia, con la mirada segura. "Puedo decirte cosas sobre mí mismo que _tú_ no sabes."

Bueno, un metamorfo no podía hacer eso, no si Sam ya estaba en el infierno antes de poder conseguir sus recuerdos. Prácticamente cualquier cosa que pudiera hacer eso necesitaría al menos un pedazo de Sam, de su alma o cuerpo, y si eso era plausible, entonces salir de la jaula era igualmente factible… Dean apretó los labios porque maldita sea, estaba empezando a creerse esta bula. "Cas, ¿nos darías un minuto?"

Cas frunció el ceño desaprobadoramente.

"Puedo manejarlo," le aseguró Dean. "Solo un minuto."

Cas se desvaneció en un suspiro.

"De acuerdo." Dean dio paso hacia él y puso el dedo en el gatillo. "Si realmente eres Sam, dime algo que nadie más sepa. Algo que _yo_ sepa."

"Bien. Uh." Sam giró los ojos hacia arriba, buscando en su memoria. Entonces se le iluminó la cara. "Vale, estoy bastante seguro de que recuerdas esto. Yo era muy pequeño, tendría cuatro o cinco años, y papá estaba reabasteciéndose en el 7-11, y nos compró a ambos unos Slurpees…"

La habitación se volvió tensa y sofocante. Sí, Dean recordaba esa historia.

"Y estábamos bebiéndolos en el coche mientras papá pagaba, y a mí se me cayó el mío y se derramó por todo el asiento." Los ojos de Sam ve volvieron distantes y algo nostálgicos. "Y ni siquiera recuerdo el sabor, pero era de un rojo brillante, y estaba… Por todas partes. Yo estaba muuuy disgustado porque sabía que me iba a meter en un lío _y_ ya no tenía mi Slurpee. Y tú me dijiste que dejase de llorar como un bebé, y me diste tu Slurpee y le dijiste a papá que se te había caído _a ti_." Cruzó los brazos y rió suavemente. "Ahora que lo pienso, papá debía saberlo, porque no se enfadó tanto, y nos hizo a ambos limpiarlo del asiento. Pero en cualquier caso, desde ese día siempre tuvimos que terminarnos nuestros Slurpees en el banco de fuera. Supuse que lo recordabas porque no dejaste a Ben tomarse su Slurpee en el Impala tampoco."

Dean apretó los dientes, deseó que Cas se diera prisa en volver porque estaba seguro de que no iba a aguantar mucho más. " _Si_ eres Sam," dijo, agitando un momento el arma amenazadoramente, "y ese es un gran si, tienes mucho que explicar. Como por qué _cojones_ no viniste a mí en el momento en que te diste cuenta de que habías vuelto." Apretó el arma fuertemente, demasiado fuerte, dejándose los dedos entumecidos. "¿Tienes alguna idea de lo que me has _hecho pasar_?" le escupió.

La cara de Sam se endureció entonces, esa siempre presente arruga en la frente profundizándose. "Lo primero de todo, sí. Tengo _bastante_ idea. Estuviste muerto _cuatro meses_ , Dean. Y segundo, ¿por qué _crees_ que no vine a ti? Me desperté en aquel cementerio, y nadie podía verme ni oírme. Solo se quejaban de puntos fríos, ruidos raros. Alteraciones eléctricas."

Dean recordó la mañana antes, cuando el Impala no quiso arrancar.

"Decidí allí mismo mantenerme a cierta distancia de ti, Dean. Porque supuse que contigo sería lo mismo, solo que tú _sabrías_ lo que significaba y me cazarías y terminarías conmigo." Movió los hombros inquietamente. "Y, considerando que arrastré a Lucifer y Miguel a la jaula, el otro lado es tirando al último lugar en que desearía estar ahora mismo." Sam suspiró y cerró los ojos, y por un segundo sus bordes oscilaron. "Lo del sueño fue un error. Solo… Solo quería hablar contigo de nuevo."

"Pero eso no tiene sentido," protestó Dean. "Los espíritus no pueden simplemente andar siguiendo a la gente de estado a estado. Si eres alguna clase de… Alguna clase de fantasma, estarías atado a algún lugar, a algún sitio en que viviste o moriste o fuiste enterrado."

Sam se giró y se pasó una mano por el pelo. "Es el coche, Dean."

Dean sintió la sangre abandonar su cara. "¿Qué?"

"El coche," repitió Sam con pesadez. "Estoy atado al Impala. Tiene sentido, si lo piensas." Miró por la ventana a donde estaba aparcado frente a la casa. "Cuanto más me alejo de él, más débil me vuelvo. No he puesto a prueba los límites, ni nada, pero…" Se encogió de hombros. "Esta mañana te estaba viendo llevar a Ben al colegio, y pusiste Zeppelin a todo trapo en el camino de vuelta, y yo estaba recordando cómo solía ser, estar sentado en el asiento del pasajero y seguir la carretera. Y de repente _lo estaba_ , y tú podías _verme_. Fue un completo accidente."

Cas reapareció, con el mismo aspecto desarreglado con que se había ido. "Dean. Esto… _Es_ Sam." Volvió sus ojos hacia Sam, muy abiertos y afectados. "O lo que queda de él, al menos."

Sam le devolvió la mirada, oscilando y pareciendo ligeramente ofendido.

"Creí que habías dicho que nunca habías visto nada parecido antes," gritó Dean.

"No lo he hecho," replicó Cas gravemente. "Pero ahora que le puedo ver más de cerca… Debe ser la sangre de demonio que bebió. Le ha dado poderes que ningún espíritu tiene derecho a poseer."

"Tiene razón, Dean," afirmó Sam. "Puedo hacer cosas que la mayoría de fantasmas no pueden hacer, mucho menos los más nuevos."

"¿Como…?" Incitó Dean.

Sam puso los ojos en blanco. "Bueno, número uno, estoy aquí delante de ti, perfectamente visible y manteniendo una conversación como una persona cuerda."

Dean dio un asentimiento de conformidad. "Touché."

"Y si me concentro mucho, puedo hacer cosas como esta." Y en un fluido movimiento, Sam alargó el brazo, agarró a Dean por el hombro y le atrajo a un fuerte abrazo.

Dean ni siquiera pensó, sólo dejó caer el arma y le devolvió el abrazo, y _por el jodido Jesús_ que era un sentimiento increíble que esos brazos ridículamente largos le aplastaran con una fuerza mortal, sólidos, y reales, y jodidamente… _vivos_. Se sentía como si hubiera estado luchando en una larga, sangrienta, imparable y desoladora guerra y ésta al fin hubiera _terminado_.

Ah, sí, lo había hecho, y ah, sí, lo fue, pero no había sido hasta justo este exacto minuto que el peso al fin había caído de sus hombros. Nunca lo admitiría, pero estaba precariamente cerca de romperse en llanto por décimo séptima vez esa semana. _Joder no lo hagas, Dean,_ no _empieces a lloriquear de nuevo, por favor conserva al menos_ una pizca _de dignidad_. Dios, el alivio era simplemente increíble.

Pero un segundo después se dio cuenta de que no era precisamente capaz de respirar.

"S'mmy," gruñó, "m'stasplastando."

"¡Perdón!"

E instantáneamente Dean estaba abrazando el aire. Se balanceó hacia delante y recuperó el equilibrio justo a tiempo.

Sam sonrió avergonzadamente desde el otro lado del cuarto, rascándose la parte de atrás de la cabeza. "Perdón, me estaba concentrando tanto en permanecer sólido que no me di cuenta."

"Maldito Sasquatch," gruñó Dean, intentando con todas sus fuerzas mantener la expresión seria y fallando. ¡Era el maldito _Sam_! ¡ _Aquí_ mismo! Se giró hacia Cas y…

Cas no estaba.

" _Mal_ dita sea," maldijo Dean. Se dio la vuelta indignado, y entonces lanzó una mala mirada en dirección al cielo y apuntó amenazadoramente. "Más te vale no largarte sin un puñetero adiós, ¿ _me has oído_?" bramó.

Sam alzó las cejas y cruzó los brazos. "Sí, Dean, grita al ático," le animó con tono condescendiente. "Ahí es donde _todos_ los ángeles van cuando desaparecen."

Dean le miró mal. "Cierra la boca."

Sam le puso una mueca. "Imbécil."

Dean le devolvió una sonrisa de satisfacción. "Cretino." Y de repente su maldita garganta se atascó y sus ojos volvían a picar, había algo mortalmente serio que _tenía_ que decir. Tomó aire profundamente, y miró directamente a los ojos de Sam. "Sammy. Joder, te quiero. Lo sabes, ¿verdad?"

Sam parecía desconcertado. "Sí, Dean, por supuesto."

"Es solo." Dean tragó, intentando librarse del estúpido bloqueo. "Es solo que. Mirando atrás, me di cuenta de que no te lo he dicho lo suficiente ni de lejos. Así que. Ahí lo tienes."

Fue el turno de Sam de parpadear intentando deshacerse del brillo delatador de sus ojos. "Lo sé, Dean. Yo… Yo también te quiero."

Permanecieron de pie en silencio por un segundo, ambos apreciando silenciosamente el mero hecho de estar en la habitación, _juntos_ , y lo firmemente que ambos habían creído que no volverían a tener esa oportunidad.

Dean se aclaró la garganta y apartó la mirada. "Yyyyy nuestros ovarios deberían sincronizarse cualquier día de éstos."

Sam lanzó las manos al aire. "Dios no permita que Dean Winchester tenga un _momento_."

Dean agarró la escopeta del suelo. "Oh, deja de quejarte. Sigue así y te quitaré tu Midol*."

"Dean." Sam volvía a estar serio, su voz baja y de advertencia. "Te das cuenta de que esto no ha terminado, ¿verdad?"

Dean le miró con la expresión en blanco.

"No tengo _cuerpo_ ," le recordó Sam, una oscilación momentánea reforzando lo dicho. "Mis lazos con el plano físico son… Tenues, como mucho. Y alguien podría venir a por mí cualquier día y tratar de llevarme."

 _Ah._ Eso _es lo que le preocupa_. "Lo sé," le aseguró Dean. Por eso es que vamos a buscar a Bobby, descubrir lo que sabe, y entonces vamos a hacer una visita a Missouri Mosely y a cada maldito psíquico y bruja y sacerdotisa del voodoo de la nación si tenemos que hacerlo, y vamos a descubrir cómo traer de vuelta tu traje de carne." Sonrió ampliamente, sintiéndose temerario y muy entusiasmado. "¡Así que haz las maletas, pequeño Sammy! ¡Vamos a hacer saltar por los aires este puesto de helados!"

…

Sam y Dean bromearon por la casa de Lisa durante la siguiente hora o así, probando qué podía hacer Sam y qué no. Resultó que lo de la visibilidad no iba a ser un problema. "Es como… Flexionar un músculo que no sabía que tenía," fue como lo explicó Sam. "Ahora que sé cómo hacerlo, no creo que tenga ningún problema con ello."

El problema "incorpóreo" fue un asunto distinto. Cosas como darle a los interruptores de la luz y pasar las páginas de un libro no llevaban mucho esfuerzo, pero teclear en un portátil era un poco más difícil. "Lo cierto es que es más fácil lanzar cosas, simplemente… Fuerza bruta," comentó Sam, echando un vistazo al teclado y pulsando con vacilación. "Esto… Conlleva más destreza. Más práctica."

"Espera… Tío, ¿puedes, algo así como, entrar _dentro_ del ordenador y teclear desde ahí?" preguntó Dean excitadamente. "Creo haber oído que los espíritus pueden hacer eso."

Sam le lanzó una Mirada. "No, Dean. Eso era 'Fantasma escritor'**."

"¿Pero lo has _intentado_?" presionó Dean.

Sam le miró mal. "¡Así no es cómo _funcionan_ los ordenadores, Dean!"

"¡Pero aquella tía lo hizo!" Insistió Dean, chasqueando los dedos para refrescar su memoria. "¿Esa, esa prostituta muerta, en Baltimore, que fue asesinada por el poli corrupto? Cómo se llamaba… ¡No hacía más que escribir pistas! ¡Desde un _ordenador_!"

"Mira, tío, no voy a _poseer_ el _portátil_ de Lisa, ¡así que déjalo ya!"

"Pero…"

" _¡No!"_

Dean le fulminó con la mirada un minuto mientras Sam le ignoraba y tecleaba algo más porque en serio, era muy propio de Sam rechazar ideas que sonasen remotamente increíbles. En secreto estaba disfrutando del hecho de que Sam estuviera _aquí_ para ser un dolor de muelas de llamada a la razón, pero no podía simplemente dejar que Sam se saliera con la suya en esas mierdas. Y además, ¿dónde demonios estaba Cas?

"Por cierto, ¿qué hiciste con _mi_ portátil?" inquirió Sam.

"En el maletero," murmuró Dean. Echó un vistazo al reloj. Si esa maldita imitación de Constantine había vuelto al Cielo, iba a…

"Estoy seguro de que estará de vuelta en cualquier momento," remarcó Sam.

"Por el amor de… ¡No me digas que ahora _tú_ también puedes leer mentes!" exclamó Dean.

"Sam resopló. "No. Claro que no. No paras de mirar al reloj cada dos minutos y fruncir el ceño. No hace falta ser psíquico para deducirlo." Echó un vistazo a Dean por el rabillo del ojo. "¿por qué estás tan inquieto con eso de todas formas? El tipo tiende a hacer esta clase de cosas de forma habitual."

"Sí, pero." Dean se frotó la parte de atrás del cuello; hablar de esta clase de cosas era mucho menos incómodo en sus sueños. "La razón por la que andaba por aquí eras tú. Podía ver que algo me estaba siguiendo, pero no sabía lo que era, y dijo que esperaría a que lo solucionáramos para volver al viejo terreno de caza feliz. Y una vez que lo haga, ya no va." Tragó, ignorando el ardor de sus mejillas. "Ya no va a tener el mismo recipiente."

Sam parecía no estar seguro de qué decir. Se volvió hacia Dean, con mirada inquisidora. "Así que, una vez vuelva…"

Dean asintió. "Lo vamos a dejar." No quiso mirar a Sam a los ojos. Era más fácil fingir falta de interés así, más fácil simular que no le iba a echar en falta al hijo de puta con alas mil y un infiernos.

Sam aún le estaba mirando fija y atentamente, sin embargo. "¿No crees que se quedaría si se lo pidieses?"

 _Eso_ sorprendió a Dean. "Tiene un montón de mierda importante con la que lidiar en el Cielo, supongo. No puedo decir que me entusiasme, pero entonces pienso en que los ángeles son unos cabrones estirados que merecen que les sacudan un poco. En mi opinión, Cas demasiado bueno para esos imbéciles, pero lo que entiendo es que pateará unos cuantos culos y anotará algunos nombres. Así que es todo para el mejor fin."

"No has respondido a mi pregunta," dijo Sam.

Dean frunció el ceño. _¿Y cuál era la pregunta?_

"¿Se quedaría," repitió Sam de forma significativa, "si se lo pidieses?"

Dean se encogió de hombros como si no pudiera importarle menos. "Nosé. Puede." Gee, ¿eso del césped era un parche baldío? Ciertamente era más interesante que mirar a Sam a la cara.

Sam no pensaba dejarlo. "¿Entonces por qué no lo haces?"

"¿Por qué no hago qué?" inquirió Dean inocentemente.

"¡Por qué no se lo _pides_!" respondió, oscilando con irritación. "Jesús, Dean, sé que tienes la madurez emocional de un crío de 12 años, pero creo que está muy claro para todo el mundo de cinco millas a la redonda que _quieres_ que se quede, y cuando se vaya, vas a ser miserable. ¡Trágate tu orgullo de tipo duro y simplemente pregúntale si se quedaría por aquí un tiempo!"

"Sí, ¿y entonces qué?" demandó Dean acaloradamente. "¿Cas nos sigue por ahí como compinche celestial? Sí, puede, puede hacernos los recados y limpiar nuestras armas, ¡y entonces podemos enseñarle a hacer trampa al billar y escavar tumbas! Estupenda idea, Sammy, ¡estoy seguro de que será jodiiiiiidamente feliz!"

"¡No te estoy diciendo que le duermas con cloroformo y lo metas en el maletero!" replicó Sam en voz alta, levantándose y gesticulando ampliamente con las manos. "Te estoy diciendo que simplemente. le. PREGUNTES. ¿Qué parte no entiendes, Dean? Cas es un _ángel_ , un puñetero _ángel rebelde_ , y no responde ante ti ni ante nadie más. No puedes _obligarle_ a hacer nada. ¡Todo lo que hace, lo hace porque quiere hacerlo! Si está aquí, es porque quiere estar aquí. Si se queda, ¡será porque _quiere_ quedarse! No estás defendiendo sus mejores intereses, te estás protegiendo a ti mismo, y te lo digo Dean, no te estás haciendo ningún favor a ti mismo acobardándote así. ¡Solo estás apilando _algo más de qué arrepentirte_ a la _colección Winchester_ de _malos errores_!"

Y entonces se fue la electricidad.

Los dos hermanos permanecieron en un silencio mortificado.

"Lo siento," murmuró Sam.

Dean ahogó una risa. "Maldita sea, Sam. Te he echado de menos."

Sam parpadeó con sorpresa.

"Le haré la jodida pregunta." Dean se dio la vuelta y se dirigió a la caja de fusibles. "Pero me deberás unas cinco bebidas esta noche cuando diga que no."

"¡No tengo dinero!" gritó Sam tras él. "Soy un fantasma demoníaco, ¿recuerdas?"

 _Hijo de puta._

…

 _En reviews me comentaron si no sería más sencillo que simplemente Dean le dijera a Cas que no quiere que se vaya. Y lo sería, lo sería. Pero seamos sinceras… Hablamos de nuestro querido Dean Winchester, hombre anti momentos de tía y de discusión de sentimientos, le cuesta un mundo al pobre, jaja. Los leo todos y me animan mucho a seguir traduciendo, aún si no siempre contesto porque ando mucho a las carreras. Os los agradezco mil y una grullas, no creáis lo contrario. Besos y abrazos, ya solo nos queda uno que subiré en cuanto pueda, el gran final y resolución del fic._

 _* Midol: Ehm… Si no lo conocéis, es un medicamento para los problemas que vienen de visita junto a Madam Red, vamos, dolores y demás derivados de la regla que no se usa para medir._

 _** Fantasma escritor, nombre original Ghostwriter, una serie de televisión en que un grupo de chicos de Nueva York conocen a un fantasma que se comunica a través de letras escritas, al principio a través del ordenador de la hermana de uno de los protagonistas. Sé que Ghostwriter suena mejor, pero si la serie tiene un nombre español oficial prefiero usar el oficial, al igual que hago con otras referencias._


	7. Chapter 7

… _Me vais a odiar, lo sé,lo imagino, lo presiento, he desaparecido durante bastante tiempo. ¡Pero traigo una ofrenda para pedir disculpas! ¡El último cap, ahora sí que sí!_

 _En serio, querría haber subido esto mucho antes, pero entre pitos y flautas y líos de la vida real se fue aplazando y aplazando, y… Bueno, que humildemente os ofrezco la conclusión de la historia que ya era hora. ¿Dejará Dean escapar al ángel en un episodio de orgullo masculino? ¿O habrá lágrimas, confesiones emotivas y besos bajo la lluvia? Probablemente algo menos cliché. ¡No os entretengo más que ya bastante os hice esperar! ¡Al lío!_

…

Cuando Castiel volvió, Dean estaba en el sótano de Lisa, enfocando una linterna a la caja de fusibles y murmurando por lo bajo. Dean estaba de espaldas a él, y Castiel aprovechó la oportunidad para observar al hombre silenciosamente.

Las emociones de Dean eran claras como el día. Su desbordante felicidad estaba estaba impregnada en una tensa ansiedad, aprensión que no tenía nada que ver con el aparente apagón. Castiel no podía discernir qué era lo que le ponía nervioso sin escudriñar su mente, así que lo dejó estar. La chaqueta de Dean estaba tirada en el suelo, y la tensión era visible en sus tensos hombros, la ligeramente defensiva forma de su postura. Su camisa era una vieja, solo un poco demasiado estrecha, adheriéndose a los definidos músculos de su espalda, sus vaqueros desgastados abrazando su cuerpo en todos los sitios correctos, y de repente los pensamientos de Castiel estaban adentrándose en un territorio enteramente distinto.

Hacer el amor con Dean Winchester había sido la experiencia más placentera de toda la existencia de Castiel. Al fin había entendido por qué a Dean le había preocupado tanto que muriera virgen, y por qué Anna había elegido caer. Cuando el sexo era bueno, era… increíble.

Dean era increíble.

Habiendo dicho eso, Castiel sabía que esa particular sesión se le había sido ofrecida como regalo de despedida, la excepción a la regla. Como un milagro, estaba concebido para ser un acto irrepetible, un evento que se da una sola vez en un milenio. Una extraordinaria singularidad.

Observando a Dean, Castiel deseó que los milagros ocurrieran un poco más a menudo.

Finalmente las luces se encendieron parpadeando y Dean se dio la vuelta, solo para dar un salto al ver a Castiel. "¿Dónde demonios has estado?" exigió enfadado, aún cuando el alivio y la alegría le inundaban. Abrió la boca para seguir quejándose, y entonces se paró de pronto, al parecer cambiando de opinión. "Espera. No. No tienes por qué contestar a eso. Tan sólo…" Suspiró y apagó la linterna. "Vale, ya he tenido bastantes conmovedoras confesiones hoy para toda una vida, y Dios sabe que mi hombría ha sufrido ya bastante, pero hay ciertas cosas que tengo que decirte."

Castiel simplemente esperó. Dean no necesitaba que le animase a seguir.

Dean inspiró profundamente. "Te debo… mucho," comenzó, vacilante. "Cuando Sam murió, no podía. No podía ver ninguna salida a ese lugar oscuro. Corría en círculos y me encontraba atascado, atrapado en mi propio infierno y tú… tú me sacaste." Sus ojos verdes se centraron en los de Castiel. "Tal como hiciste anteriormente. No hay palabras para lo agradecido que estoy."

Castiel permaneció en silencio, presintiendo que no había terminado.

"Me has visto en lo peor, sin exagerar," continuó Dean, mortificado. "Fui un auténtico capullo contigo, y tú conmigo has sido no menos que jodidamente increíble. Sé que planeabas volver arriba tan pronto como se resolviera todo esto de la "presencia", pero es solo que justamente ahora que empiezo a hacer funcionar mi cabeza, de nuevo metiendo la primera marcha y da la impresión de que te quedas con la pajita corta en este asunto, marchándote ahora, y no puedo dejarte ir con la conciencia limpia sin preguntar… y sé que no tengo derecho a pedirte esto, pero." Esa ansiedad se reavivó en él de nuevo, vacilante y brillante, y se pausó por un momento, sus ojos moviéndose de Castiel al suelo y de vuelta. "Si te quedaras por aquí un poco más," dijo bajo, lentamente, "realmente me gustaría intentar compensártelo."

Castiel sintió una extraña, discorde esperanza. Como si el mundo de repente se hubiera movido muy ligeramente sobre su eje, y torcido todo imperceptiblemente, y tal vez esa extraordinaria singularidad no tendría que ser tan singular al fin y al cabo, y tal vez las elecciones que había tomado no habían sido tan desatinadas como temía.

"Para responder tu primera pregunta," empezó cuidadosamente Castiel, "me fui porque quería daros a ti y a Sam algo de privacidad, de la cual sueles indicarme que no te doy bastante. Solo pretendía estar fuera unos minutos, pero vino a hablar conmigo un mensajero del Cielo. Parece que mis hermanos desean que retorne, ya que Dios parece haberme otorgado una cierta preferencia. Quieren que negocie y arbitre el nuevo orden."

Dean apretó los labios y asintió, con la mirada baja y forzadamente casual; decepción y vergüenza se ocultaban pesadamente en su alma y quemaba.

"Pero les dije que tengo asuntos sin terminar aquí."

Dean levantó la mirada, sorprendido, sus ojos muy abiertos e incrédulos.

Los labios de Castiel se curvaron hacia arriba, incapaz de esconder la calidez que le recorría por más tiempo. "La presencia ha sido identificada, sí, pero el problema está lejos de estar resuelto. Puede que Sam esté contaminado, pero no es ningún demonio; no puede ocupar un recipiente en su estado, al menos no por largos periodos de tiempo. Conociéndoos a ti y a tu negativa a aprender la palabra "imposible", voy a suponer que planeas procurarle un recipiente de todas formas, tal vez incluso recuperar el auténtico cuerpo de Sam. Y si insistes en tal locura de misión, necesitarás mi asistencia." Castiel se forzó a decir el resto, a decirlo antes de que Dean tuviera que hacerlo, cuando dolería mucho más. "Nuestra… relación ha sido única, y ahora que Sam está de vuelta, las cosas son… distintas. Lo entiendo si quieres regresar al estado más platónico…"

Y el resto de sus palabras se perdieron en el apasionado beso de Dean, dejando a Castiel con las rodillas débiles y sin aliento. "Platónico, una mierda," murmuró roncamente Dean. "Que le den a esa música."

Castiel no podía estar más de acuerdo.

…

Explicarle las cosas a Lisa fue sorprendentemente fácil, ya que Sam había dominado por suerte todo eso de volverse-visible. Sin él, Dean habría parecido un lunático con alucinaciones de su hermano muerto, y una bienintencionada Lisa probablemente le habría enviado al manicomio. Tal como estaban las cosas, lo entendió, y lo cierto es que estaba bastante contenta de conocer a Cas, acerca del que "tanto había oído hablar." Triste como era tener que marcharse, Dean estaba inquieto y listo para volver a la carretera; no quería retrasar el problema de Sam más de lo necesario. Siendo sincero, estaba preparado para realmente _conducir_ otra vez, volver al ritmo incesante de la autopista y sentir el reconfortante rugido del motor del Impala vibrar a través de sus huesos. Así que esa tarde llevó a cabo sus despedidas.

Ben estaba parado en el vestíbulo, con la cara fruncida, frotándose rápidamente las mejillas en la claramente fútil esperanza de que Dean no viera los pocos lagrimones que se le caían de las pestañas. Dean se arrodilló a su nivel y le ofreció un Kleenex.

"Creo que tengo algo en el o-o-ojo," croó Ben, frotándose el ojo con el puño en vano.

Dean asintió de acuerdo. "Ya sabes, _es_ la época de las alergias. ¿Recuerdas lo que te enseñé?"

Ben hizo un ruido con la nariz y levantó tres dedos. "A las chicas les molan los tíos con confianza," recitó con voz temblorosa, "la familia va primero, y unta siempre la mantequilla de cacahuete y _luego_ la gelatina."

"Exacto," afirmó Dean. "Ahora, quería darte algo…" Rebuscó en el bolsillo de su chaqueta y sacó una cinta de cassette, frotando el suave estuche de plástico con el pulgar. "Esto," explicó, sosteniéndolo frente a Ben, "es una cinta de todas mis canciones favoritas de Kansas. Kansas la banda, quiero decir. Y ya que soy del estado de Kansas he pensado que la dejaría contigo a modo de un pequeño recuerdo." Miró la cinta; el nombre de la banda estaba garabateado en la etiqueta con rotulador negro, escrito hacía más de una década. _Te haces viejo, Winchester_. "Esta cinta me ayudó a atravesar un montón de malos tiempos, y espero que haga lo mismo por ti."

Los ojos de Ben estaban abiertos como platos y sobrecogidos. "Gracias, Dean," sopló, cogiendo la cinta cautelosamente como si fuera su más preciada posesión. Entonces la cara se le ensombreció con preocupación y levantó la mirada hacia Dean ansiosamente. "¿Puedo… puedo decirle adiós al Impala?"

"Claro." Dean le dio una palmada en el hombro y una sonrisa comprensiva. ¿Por qué no vas ahora mismo?"

Ben salió disparado por la puerta, y los ojos de Dean le siguieron a través de la ventana mientras corría hacia el Impala y le lanzaba los brazos por encima, apoyando la mejilla en su capota con cariño. El corazón de Dean se encogió dolorosamente. _A la mierda, ni siquiera me importa lo egoísta que es._ Sí _que desearía que fuera mío._

"Ha sido bueno para él, tenerte por aquí," murmuró Lisa, apareciendo tras él y observando a Ben. "Ahora que has dejado de intentar enseñarle cómo sacudir a los otros niños."

Dean se volvió hacia ella, con una expresión totalmente seria. "Bueno, me di cuenta de que la violencia no es la respuesta. Es la potencia de fuego. Le di una Glock cargada y le dije que la llevase a clase."

Lisa puso los ojos en blanco. "Ja, ja, muy divertido. No puedo _creer_ que alguna vez dudara de ti."

De acuerdo, se acabó el alargarlo. Ya era hora de tener _otro_ momento más de dolorosa honestidad femenina, porque Lisa bien merecía al menos eso. "Lisa…" Dean se humedeció los labios, intentando encontrar las palabras adecuadas. "No puedo agradecerte lo suficiente el haberme dejado quedarme aquí." Dejó escapar una risa seca. "Estando ambos legalmente muertos y carentes de habilidades vendibles, ambos sabemos que soy básicamente imposible como empleado."

"No sé," contestó Lisa en broma. "A juzgar por mi patio trasero creo que habrías podido encontrar algo arreglando jardines eventualmente. Sé de algunos tipos que no son demasiado tiquismiquis con las visas."

Dean sonrió. "En cualquier caso, me acogiste, y te ocupaste de mí, y aguantaste mi tendencia a llorar como una adolescente viendo 'El diario de Noa'. La deuda que tengo contigo simplemente en cuestión de Kleenex y cerveza es apabullante. Así que sé que nunca te lo podré pagar, pero…" Sacó un fajo de billetes de su bolsillo trasero y lo puso en manos de Lisa. "Me gustaría intentarlo de todas formas."

Los ojos de Lisa crecieron. "¿Dónde…?"

"No preguntes," aconsejó Dean. "Confía en mí, no quieres saberlo." Había usado la última de sus tarjetas de crédito fraudulentas y sacado tanto en efectivo como pudo del cajero. Tendría que apañarse con hacer trampas al billar y las cartas antes de poder solicitar unas nuevas. Tenía el presentimiento de que Lisa tendría algunos dilemas morales respecto al origen del dinero, pero era literalmente lo mínimo que podía hacer por ella.

Lisa le miró fijamente, con ojos suaves y dóciles, y le apretó el brazo. "Siempre tendrás sitio aquí, Dean. Y…" Se apartó el pelo de la cara, insegura. "También Cas."

Dean se congeló. ¿Sabe ella…?

"Os vi besaros anoche, en el patio," se explicó excusándose. "No te preocupes, no estaba espiándoos ni nada parecido, simplemente fui a ver como estabas y. ¡Allí estabais!" Se rió nerviosamente. "Solo pensaba que debería decirte que. Que no tienes que esconderle de mí." Sus ojos estaban solo algo más brillantes de lo normal. "Soy feliz por ti, Dean, de verdad."

Dean la miró fijamente un momento, y entonces la envolvió en un apretado abrazo. Iba a iniciar una campaña para que nombraran a Lisa santa… no, caballero. Ella no se daba cuenta, pero tenía mucha suerte de que Dean estuviera demasiado dañado cerebralmente para salir con ella, porque era jodidamente demasiado buena para él. "Cuídate, Lisa," le dijo, con la voz grave. _Tiene que ser la maldita temporada de alergias_. "Si alguna vez necesitas cualquier cosa, simplemente llámame, y estaré de vuelta antes de que puedas decir 'largo de mi colchón.'"

Ben volvió entonces renqueando, con los ojos rojos pero la cara cuidadosamente seca. "Vale," anunció desamparadamente, su pequeña voz aguda lastimera. "Es toda tuya."

Dean ahogó una risa y vio a Lisa morderse la mejilla. "Gracias, compañero." Apoyó una mano en el hombro de Ben. "Y recuerda, esta no es la última vez que la verás. Volveremos tan a menudo como podamos, ¿de acuerdo?"

Ben levantó la vista hacia él tristemente. "¿Lo prometes?"

Dean sonrió. "Lo prometo."

"Porque voy a echar… la de menos," dijo Ben, obviamente cambiando la palabra en el último minuto. Entonces le lanzó a Dean los brazos alrededor de la cintura y le abrazó fieramente.

Dean le devolvió el abrazo, intentando no caerse. "También te echará de menos a ti," respondió con sinceridad. ¡Puñeteras alergias!

Lisa le dirigió una mirada de disculpa y animó a Ben a soltarse. "Vamos, cariño." Ben se obligó a soltar a Dean y colgarse del brazo de ella en su lugar.

Dean agarró su bolsa y abrió la puerta, obsequiándoles a ambos una sonrisa agradecida. "Gracias, chicos. Por todo. Ya nos veremos."

"¡Adiós!" gimoteó Ben.

Cerró la puerta tras él, sintiendo a partes iguales dolor y alivio. Les echaría de menos, les echaría de menos tres pares de cojones, pero no era aquí a donde pertenecía. Siempre se sentiría como el tipo que dormía en la cama auxiliar, un mal comediante haciendo una pobre imitación del típico tío normal.

Se metió en el Impala y les vio verle partir por la ventana, y saludó con la mano una última vez. Saludaron de vuelta, y entonces Lisa dejó que las cortinas se cerrasen.

 _Y ése es el final de este capítulo,_ pensó Dean con una punzada de tristeza anhelante. _Espero que Chuck esté escribiendo esto. Es jodidamente conmovedor._

 _Me pregunto qué sería de Chuck._

Sam apareció en el asiento junto a él. "Wow," murmuró. "De verdad _les gustas_. Qué raro."

"Pues claro que les gusto," replicó Dean. "Soy jodidamente adorable."

"Esa no es exactamente la palabra que usaría para describirte," respondió Sam escépticamente.

"¿Cuál, entonces?" Dean arqueó las cejas e hizo su mejor imitación del Blue Steel*. "¿Apuesto? ¿Carismático? _¿Recio?_ "

"Iluso," corrigió Sam. "Antihigiénico. Posiblemente portador de enfermedades."

Dean sonrió de lado. "Eh, no fui yo quien contrajo gonorrea."

"¿Puede esta conversación continuar mientras conducimos?" preguntó Cas.

Ambos saltaron y Dean estuvo jodidamente agradecido de que estuvieran aún aparcados. "¡Avisa!" estalló. "¡ _Avisa_ , joder, Cas! Ya hemos hablado de esto. Tan solo… ¡Tose o algo!"

Cas tosió educadamente.

"Mejor," masculló Dean.

"Llamadme cuando paréis a pasar la noche," continuó Cas. "Estaré esperando." Y entonces desapareció.

"De acuerdo." Dean rebuscó en su caja de cassettes y metió uno en el reproductor de cintas. "Pongámonos en marcha."

Mientras empezaban los primeros acordes, Sam sonrió abiertamente.

"Back in the black / I hit the sack / I've been too long, I'm glad to be back…**"

Y desaparecieron en la noche.

…

 _* Blue Steel: Pose típica de modelo, googleadlo en imágenes para más precisión._

 _** De vuelta en la oscuridad / Me voy a la cama / Hacía demasiado tiempo, me alegra estar de vuelta… Sería una traducción libre, así más o menos._

 _Yyyyy… ¡Con esto se termina Troubled Water! ¡Hermanos Winchester plus ángel de vuelta en la carretera! En mi opinión un final bien digno, pero me muero por leer las vuestras._

 _Como había dicho, planeo traducir más fics de esta autora, quien me ha dado su consentimiento, los cuales seguro que os gustan al menos tanto como éste. Estoy decidiéndome sobre cuál traer primero, si queréis echar un vistazo a su cuenta y os llama más alguno que el resto no dudéis en decírmelo y lo tendré en cuenta._

 _¡Un millón de gracias divinas por acompañarme hasta este final y nos vemos (espero) en el próximo inicio!_


End file.
